O erro de um homem
by sango coral-chan
Summary: Sango perdeu a mãe e nunca perdoou Naraku, o suposto causador da sua morte. Quando voltou para casa para ajudar o pai soube que Miroku, o filho de Naraku, também havia voltado...extremamente sexy e pronto a conquistá-la...
1. Nagoya

**O Inuyasha não me pertence (ele é da Rumiko T.T), porque senão ele já tava com a Kagome e a barrenta barata já tava dissolvida em água... (Ò.Ó… odeio ela mesmo…)**

**Legendas:**

**_ Falas dos personagens – **

"**Pensamentos dos personagens" **

**(N/A: interrupções da baka autora …n.n) – prometo serem muito raras, não gosto muito de ler fic's com muitas notas de autoras por isso não vou fazer o mesmo…u.u**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O erro de um homem**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 1**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Ao fim de 2 horas de viagem, Sango Taijyia estava quase a chegar ao destino. Sentia-se cansada, mas o seu coração batia ao pensar no reencontro com o pai. Dois anos são muito tempo. Após a morte da mãe, a sumptuosa casa da Rua Enedo ficara vazia. E as estranhas circunstâncias da sua morte não ajudaram Sango a suportar a ausência.

Eram tão unidas que Sango ainda não conseguia perdoar Kaguya por tê-la deixado sozinha. E muito menos dessa forma. Dominada por profunda dor, aceitara uma oferta de trabalho em Tokyo, disposta a começar tudo de novo, longe da terra amada e dos dias de tristeza. Nem as deliciosas praias de Nagoya nem o seu desprendimento por ter de deixar o pai, a sua irmã Kagome, o seu cunhado Inuyasha e a sua sobrinha Rin conseguiram retê-la. Agora regressava a casa porque o pai necessitava da sua ajuda. Durante esses dois anos, Bankotsu, mergulhado na sua tristeza, descuidara a editora, levando-a quase à falência. E o ex-sócio, Naraku, era a única pessoa disposta a comprar-lha, mas a um preço muito abaixo do seu real valor. Vencido, Bankotsu parecia disposto a vendê-la a esse homem que fora seu amigo e que agora era seu grande inimigo.

Sango estirou as longas e bem torneadas pernas. "Ânimo", pensou para si mesma. De um salto, levantou-se para se dirigir ao banheiro. Queria refrescar-se e apagar todos os sinais de fadiga do rosto.

"Podia vestir as calças que trago na mala", pensou. Sem hesitação, puxou o manípulo da bagageira, mas a porta não abriu. Aborrecida, tentou várias vezes sem resultado. Olhou à volta, disposta a chamar o pessoal de bordo, mas o seu olhar tropeçou nuns olhos azul-escuros que a fitavam atrevidos.

Já aprendera há muito a aceitar que o seu aspecto atraía olhares de admiração. O que mais seduzia nela era a combinação sugestiva de pele mate, olhos da cor do chocolate e cabelos compridos castanhos.

Mas o penetrante olhar daqueles olhos cor de safira deixou-a perplexa. O sorriso provocante daquele indivíduo perturbou-a, e não conseguiu evitar que o seu corpo fosse percorrido por um tremor. E muito mais perturbada se sentiu ao notar como aquele olhar ousado pousava agora directamente nos seus seios. Sango teve de reprimir o desejo de se dirigir até ele para o esbofetear.

No dia-a-dia, enfrentava problemas mais complicados de que se saia triunfante. Não era à toa que, em Tóquio, dirigia a revista feminina de maior venda. Em Nagoya, esperava-a a tarefa de ajudar o pai a pôr em ordem as finanças familiares. O posto que ocupara como directora das edições femininas de Hiraikotsu fora eloquente das suas capacidades.

Conseguira a sua licenciatura em Jornalismo em apenas dois anos de estudo intensivo e realizara uma meteórica carreira até ocupar um cargo de chefia graças aos seus méritos pessoais.

_ Precisa de ajuda? – a voz grave interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

Na sua tentativa de abrir a porta, nem se apercebera de que o homem que lhe provocara mal-estar se levantara. Agora, estava de pé junto a si e olhava-a, trocista.

O fato italiano de corte impecável realçava a sua figura e o azul-claro da sua camisa realçava os seus olhos que pareciam brilhar como safiras.

Com o olhar, Sango percorreu o rosto masculino, detendo-se no amplo e robusto maxilar, no queixo proeminente com uma cova encantadora. Um braço firme e musculoso estendia-se diante do rosto de Sango. A sua vontade era baixar esse braço que ameaçava rodeá-la e parecia mantê-la prisioneira. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha consciência da inesperada aceleração do seu ritmo cardíaco.

_ Não, obrigada. – respondeu em tom seco.

_ Pareceu-me que não conseguia sozinha.

_ Mesmo que não consiga, nunca lhe pediria ajuda. – murmurou Sango em voz baixa.

O homem dirigiu-lhe um último olhar e sorriu, mostrando uns dentes perfeitos. Em boa verdade, o seu sorriso era encantador e Sango teve de desviar os olhos para que ele não detectasse a quente sensação que a dominava.

_ Como as mulheres bonitas são teimosas…

Um assistente aproximou-se para abrir a porta. Sango dirigiu-se para o banheiro, sem conseguir deixar de pensar naqueles olhos que, podia jurá-lo, já havia visto.

Sango refrescou o pescoço, num esforço para se libertar da raiva e fadiga. Depois, vestiu umas calças cor-de-rosa. Maquilhou o rosto, detendo-se nos lábios carnudos e nos olhos castanhos. Umas gotas de perfume dispersaram o aroma de lótus por toda a parte.

Quando acabou de arrumar o estojo das pinturas, anunciavam pelo altifalante que faltavam 10 minutos para a descida. Isso dava-lhe tempo para chegar ao lugar e ajustar o cinto para a aterragem. Ao entrar na coxia, para se dirigir ao lugar, não pode evitar que o seu olhar cruzasse com o do desconhecido. Os penetrantes olhos do homem pousaram em cada ponto do seu rosto e corpo. Incomodada, Sango desviou o olhar, enquanto ele lhe dizia:

_ Muito melhor! Está linda.

A voz grave voltou a sobressaltá-la. A um palmo de si, o desconhecido encontrava-se no meio da coxia.

_ Encanta-me o seu perfume, mas gostava mais de si quando tinha a blusa desapertada. – sussurrou.

Sem que Sango tivesse tempo de responder, o homem dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Sango sentiu-se corar. Pensou em responder a tão audaz comentário, mas isso ia obrigá-la a esperar que o homem saísse do banheiro para lhe dizer o que pensava e talvez lhe dar um bom tapa. Mas ele surgiu no momento em que o comandante anunciava a aterragem e isso arruinou os planos de Sango, que recordou um dos ensinamentos da mãe e decidiu 'não dar troco a quem não merece'.

Nagoya recebeu-a com um esplêndido sol. Enquanto o avião descia, podia contemplar pela janela a beleza do mar verde-azulado, com os bandos de gaivotas que se amontoavam nas extensas praias de areias brancas. Do alto, distinguiu grupos de banhistas, o que lhe provocou uma dor aguda a atravessar-lhe o estômago. Não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas lhe inundassem os olhos chocolate ao lembrar da mãe, com quem desfrutou imensas vezes dos prazeres daquelas praias maravilhosas. Angustiada, deu-se conta de que ela não estaria à sua espera, que lhe faltariam os abraços, que voltaria a percorrer os corredores vazios da mansão da Rua Enedo.

"Por que nos fizeste isto, mãe? Porquê?", interrogou-se. Mas não queria entristecer a família, de modo que respirou bem fundo e se recompôs.

Enquanto descia do avião, Sango felicitou-se pela sua decisão de voltar a casa. Na revista, compreenderam as suas razões e, embora a tivessem tentado com sedutoras ofertas pecuniárias, acabaram por aceitar a sua demissão. O seu regresso lhe iria permitir recompor a situação financeira da família.

Embora, aos 22 anos, Tokyo lhe assegurasse um futuro e uma carreira com inestimáveis possibilidades, também era verdade que Sango passara esses 2 anos afastada de tudo. Sobretudo do pai, de Kagome, de Inuyasha e da pequena Rin, a quem lamentava não poder ver crescer.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Antes de ir buscar as malas, Sango deteve-se na loja do aeroporto para comprar perfumes e lembranças para a família. Estava entretida nessa tarefa quando deu de novo de caras com aqueles olhos azuis, quentes e brilhantes, que surgiram no meio dos frascos e embalagens, do outro lado das prateleiras.

_ Miroku Houshi, muito gosto! Como há-de reparar, fomos feitos um para o outro. Apreciamos os mesmos perfumes e o que utiliza é o meu preferido. Porque não me dá o seu número e nos encontramos para jantar?

_ Houshi? Não é possível! – exclamou Sango.

Por isso é que os olhos dele lhe eram tão familiares! Um calafrio percorreu-lhe o corpo.

_ Oi, eu ainda estou aqui… Porquê essa cara? Parece que viu um fantasma…

Sim, um fantasma. Ou melhor, dois. Esse nome trazia-lhe a pior das recordações e fazia reviver as infelizes e confusas circunstâncias da morte da mãe. Miroku era filho de Naraku Houshi, o ex-sócio do pai.

Sango não o via desde os 5 anos, quando ele, então com 8, saíra de Nagoya com a mãe, quando os pais se separaram. Durante a infância brincaram muito, embora ele fosse o companheiro de Kagome, a sua irmã mais velha.

E ali estava ela, provocando-lhe sentimentos contraditórios.

Naraku Houshi, pai de Miroku, mergulhara a família dela na desgraça. A mãe de Sango dirigia-se de automóvel a um encontro com Naraku quando se deu o acidente que lhe custara a vida. Naraku esperava-a na casa de campo para um dos encontros que, conforme souberam mais tarde, haviam mantido no último mês.

Encontros secretos.

De amantes.

Fora isso que ela, o pai e a irmã deduziram ante o mutismo de Naraku, que se negou a responder às perguntas sobre a razão de Kaguya se encontrar às escondidas com ele. O homem não quisera dar explicações e aceitara que a sociedade que mantinha com Bankotsu se dissolvesse de um dia para o outro, sem opor resistência nem dar conta dos seus actos.

Sango sentia-se presa no redemoinho destas recordações quando reagiu e se deu conta de que Miroku ainda continuava à sua frente, observando-a, perplexo. Era evidente que não a reconhecera.

Recordou o episódio da blusa e os seus comentários, pelo que procurou umas frases pensadas, disposta a aniquilar o orgulho desse individuo que trocara o inicial olhar soberbo por outro carregado de doçura e amabilidade.

_ Nada do que possa fazer Miroku Houshi, me agrada nem nunca me vai agradar. E se aprecias tanto o perfumo que trago, arrependo-me do meu mau gosto e a partir de hoje vou deixar de o usar. Por outro lado, vê se sabes usar os talheres, pois pelo que sei, nenhum membro da tua família o sabe, preferindo manter os seus modos de canibais.

Virou-lhe as costas, dirigindo-se à caixa. Contudo, não pode deixar de pensar nele e nas razões que o traziam a Nagoya. Por sua irmã Kagome, sabia que Miroku era especialista em finanças. Não era estranho que Naraku o tivesse chamado para avaliar a operação de compra da editora.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Miroku não entendia que força sobrenatural o empurrara para aquela atraente mulher. Tinha que reconhecer que ela era dona de uma beleza singular. Possuía um estilo educado, bem como um sentido de humor que tornava mordaz. E Miroku apreciava as mulheres que constituíam um desafio. Fora atraído por ela desde o instante em que a viu andar na coxia do avião com um ritmo que sugeria uma leve lembrança de elegância feminina e um ritmo rápido que harmonizava com o elegante movimento de corpo. Os ombros estreitos e direitos, denunciavam confiança.

Era uma mulher muito apetecível.

Estava disposto a fazer tudo para obter mais informações sobre a misteriosa dama. Em Nagoya iria dedicar-se a obtê-las, apesar de o aguardar o árduo trabalho de colaborar com o pai na compra da Shikon no Tama, a editora onde antes participara como sócio e que agora, graças ao facto de estar praticamente na falência, podiam voltar a comprar por uma ninharia.

Miroku pensava liquidar a operação em poucos dias, para regressar depressa a Kyoto. Estivera uns dias em Tokyo a assessorar uma companhia petrolífera e sentia-se cansado. Mas, embora lhe agradasse a possibilidade de descansar numa praia de Nagoya, também era verdade que não tinha interesse em manter-se perto do pai.

Habituara-se aos encontros que mantinha com o pai, sempre que este ia a Kyoto ou a Tokyo em negócios. Era um homem frio e incapaz de revelar os seus sentimentos. Miroku também herdara essa frieza, mas apenas para os negócios.

Recordava a altura em que, com 14 anos, o pai não tivera tempo para o visitar quando foi internado de urgência devido a uma peritonite*. E também como todos os seus colegas abraçaram os respectivos pais no dia da graduação, enquanto que ele apenas recebera uma palmada nas costas e um _'fizeste o que te competia'. _

Miroku estava habituado à frieza do pai, pelo que não se surpreendeu que não fosse buscá-lo no aeroporto. Uma limusina aguardava-o para o levar ao escritório. Há 17 anos que não vinha a Nagoya, lugar onde nascera, e o pai pretendia que se contentasse em contemplar a bela paisagem da janela do automóvel,

Decidido, Miroku entrou na limusina. Quando passou pela praia, ordenou ao motorista que parasse.

Queria aspirar a brisa do mar.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

***peritonite – é uma inflamação nas paredes internas que revestem o abdómen, tá? **

**Bom, quanto ao capitulo, espero que gostem…n.n**

**Não preciso dizer que quero que deixem reviews, né?**

**Ja ne, minna! **


	2. Brincando na praia

**OI!!!**

**Tô de voltaaa!! Apesar de ser um capítulo curtinho, é bem interessante…u.u**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Legendas:**

**_ Falas dos personagens – **

"**Pensamentos dos personagens" **

**(N/A: interrupções da baka autora …n.n) – prometo serem muito raras, não gosto muito de ler fic's com muitas notas de autoras por isso não vou fazer o mesmo…u.u**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O erro de um homem**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 2**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

O encontro com o pai, a irmã e Rin foi emotivo. Contudo, ao transpor o portão da mansão da Rua Enedo, Sango sentiu o chão fugir-lhe debaixo dos pés. O jardim continuava exuberante. Ao longe, podia ver-se a esplêndida casa.

Sango atravessou o vestíbulo e deteve-se no umbral da porta que dava acesso ao salão. Aquelas paredes viram-na crescer, bem como Kaede, a mulher de cabelos compridos grisalhos que vinha ao seu encontro.

_ Que alegrai ter-te de novo em casa!

_ Oi Kaede! - exclamou Sango.

_ Precisamos de ti, especialmente o teu pai…

A mulher, agora com 60 anos, trabalhava desde os 30 na casa dos Taijyia. Vira as duas irmãs crescerem, e agora acontecia o mesmo com a pequena Rin.

Desde a morte de Kaguya, Kaede acrescentara os cuidados maternos às restantes obrigações. Dirigia a casa com mão de ferro e a sua habitual doçura para com os membros da família.

Sango subiu para o quarto e saiu para a varanda que oferecia uma vista deslumbrante do jardim, e muito atrás, recortando-se com o céu, o verde-azulado do mar.

O percurso pela casa entristeceu-a. Embora reluzisse com o constante cuidado de Kaede, algumas paredes e certa patina de decadência ofuscavam o brilho que teve no passado, evidenciando as dificuldades económicas que os Taijyia estavam atravessando.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma visão que a enterneceu, Rin brincava na areia, tentando construir uma torre alta.

De imediato, foi sobressaltada por uma silhueta que se desenhava contra a idílica paisagem. Seria de novo Miroku Houshi?

O homem vagueava pela beira da água. Descalçara-se e era engraçado vê-lo com o seu elegante fato, aproximando os pés do mar e deixando que a espuma lhe molhasse os tornozelos.

Sango não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Pareceu-lhe ainda mais alto. Gostava da forma como ele se movia. Tinha um corpo magnifico, musculado e de ancas estreitas.

Ele não a vira e Sango aproveitou esse facto para apreciar os enérgicos contornos da silhueta e o brilho do cabelo curto. Sentiu uma descarga eléctrica a percorrer-lhe o corpo e voltou a perceber que ele era perigoso para os sentidos, pelo que lhe convinha manter-se afastado dele. Estava segura de que, com o seu sorriso e o seu olhar perturbador, era capaz de arrancar um gemido de deleite a qualquer mulher.

Sango apercebeu-se de que o homem se desviava do seu caminho inicial e se dirigia para Rin. A menina parecia pedir-lhe algo. De joelhos, Miroku removia a areia com as mãos.

Nesse instante, Rin dirigiu o olhar para a casa e viu-a.

_ Tia Sango, vem me ajudar! - gritou Rin.

Miroku ergueu o olhar e deu com Sango. A irritação ensombrou o rosto feminino. Por instantes, Sango a olhá-los da varanda, mas ante os chamamentos da sobrinha, decidiu ir até à praia.

_ Tia Sango, perdi um dos meus brincos de pérolas e o Miroku me ajudou a encontrá-lo.

Enquanto a criança falava, Miroku observava Sango com atenção.

_ Por fim sei o seu nome. Está hospedada em casa dos Taijyia? - aventurou ele.

_ Eu sou uma Taijyia. - respondeu Sango com altivez - E agora que já sabe o que tem de saber, pode se dar como satisfeito. Rin, - falou para a pequena - agradece ao senhor e vamos para dentro, querida.

Miroku estava habituado a obter o que se propunha e essa mulher não ia ser excepção. Sabia que a relação do pai com o ex-sócio era má embora ignorasse o motivo.

O pai nunca se abrira com ele.

_ Não, tia Sango, quero ficar mais um pouco na praia. Miroku prometeu me ajudar a fazer uma torre. - reclamou Rin.

Sango e Miroku riram em uníssono, divertidos com a criança. Por instantes, o ambiente desanuviou, e Sango parecia ter-se esquecido de quem era aquele homem, depondo as armas e centrando a atenção na sobrinha.

A criança era tão bonita que parecia um anjo. Tinha cabelos negros compridos e uns olhos dourados, grandes e cheios de vida, da mesma cor dos olhos do pai, salientando-lhe as feições delicadas.

_ Rin, a sua mãe está à nossa espera em casa e este senhor tem que se ir embora. Amanhã, prometo que te ajudo a fazer uma torre muito alta! Vem, despede-te do senhor e vamos para casa. - insistiu Sango.

_ A tua tia tem razão, minha querida. Tenho que ir porque estão à minha espera. Tenho a certeza que nos voltaremos a ver. E, da próxima vez, tira os brincos quando vieres para a praia ou voltas a perdê-los.

_ Quando quiseres podes vir me visitar. Estou sempre a brincar nesta praia porque lá em cima vive o meu avô. Vens amanhã brincar comigo e com a minha tia Sango?

_ Amanhã não posso, mas não faltarão oportunidades para brincarmos. - e dizendo isto, cravou os olhos nos de Sango que começava a sentir de novo os efeitos da tensão que aquele homem lhe provocava.

A jovem mulher deu-se conta de estarem separados por escassos centímetros. Um impulso enérgico devolveu-lhe sensações esquecidas, despertando nela o desejo de amar e ser amada.

_ Adeus Sango. Foi um prazer voltar a encontrá-la. Também nos voltaremos a ver, não é verdade? - falou com a sua voz grave e sedutora.

E deu meia volta para se dirigir à limusina.

Ao vê-lo com os sapatos na mão, o motorista fitou-o, surpreendido. Quando a limusina abandonava o estacionamento, Miroku olhou a praia enquanto abria o vidro da janela.

Começava a preparar-se para um encontro que, apesar da sua habitual serenidade, não deixava de o inquietar.

O reencontro com seu pai.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

**Oi!**

**Eu sei que esse foi um filhote de capítulo, mas é que é assim mesmo…n.n Prometo postar o próximo ainda essa semana! Como estou de férias vai dar tempo suficiente! ^^**

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Anne-kawaii:**** eu sei que fui um pouquinho cruel, mas eu até postei o 1º e o 2º capítulo por sua causa (fiquei com remorsos…^^), não me mate, tá?**

**E obrigado pela review e pelos elogios! n.n**

**Aome bambu-chan:**** sua doidona! Eu não posso postar tudo de uma vez…só tenho duas mãos, né?**

**Mas obrigada por deixar uma review e não se preocupe por que eu vou deixar na sua fic também ^^**

**Meyllin:**** é sempre bom (óptimo ^^) ter alguém como eu, APAIXONADA POR SANGO E MIROKU! E eu acho que você tem razão, as poucas fic's deles dois nem sempre são boas… mas espero que você goste da minha fic. Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios também!**

**Bem, é só isso…continuem acompanhando a fic e beijos para todos.**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	3. Naraku: frio e ambicioso

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O erro de um homem**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 3**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

O imponente edifício da Houshi Company destacava-se no meio da paisagem. O mundano centro comercial de Nagoya mantinha um estilo colonial, enquanto esta construção era de recorte modernista e erguia-se, orgulhosa, adicionando uma nota de personalidade cosmopolita ao perfil da cidade.

O nome da empresa resplandecia em letras douradas, recortando-se contra o céu, e brilhava à luz do Sol. A opulência e o fausto da construção não faziam mais do que destacar que ali o dólar era rei.

Essa empresa tinha muito dinheiro e queria demonstrá-lo.

Quando a limusina se aproximou do seu estacionamento, um guarda levantou uma barreira e levou uma mão à testa, fazendo uma saudação militar ao motorista e ao seu passageiro.

Miroku admirou-se com a pompa da situação, mas tinha consciência de que se aproximava do império do seu pai.

O automóvel deteve-se no lugar marcado com a placa _R__eservado_ e Miroku saiu para se dirigir ao elevador privado que o levava ao gabinete do pai.

As portas abriram-se para uma extensa superfície, ocupada apenas pelo escritório de Kagura, a eterna secretária de Naraku.

Kagura saudou-o.

_ Bom dia, Houshi-sama. Espero que tenha feito boa viagem. Vou anunciá-lo de imediato, pois o seu pai está à sua espera. - disse.

Miroku entrou, fechou a porta e dirigiu-se para a secretária de caju, no centro da sala. O pai estava sentado no sumptuoso cadeirão de pele, assinando papéis.

Os cabelos negros e compridos estavam soltos e penteados para trás. À primeira vista, parecia um empresário distinto e maduro, um pai como todos, mas bastava um segundo olhar para perceber a rigidez das costas, a tensão dos ombros e a mão que se crispava à volta da caneta como se em vez dela se tratasse de um ceptro.

Com 53 anos, Naraku apresentava ainda uma imponente figura. A abundante cabeleira negra completava a imagem de homem de ferro. Dali dirigia a vasta _holding_ que agrupava sob o seu nome empresas de ramos diversos: desde grandes armazéns a luxuosos hotéis. À custa de trabalho e ambição ilimitada, conseguira construir este império. A compra da editora iria representar nada mais do que juntar outro elo à sua cadeia de bens. Mas aqui havia algo mais em jogo.

Parecia uma questão pessoal.

_ Chegas tarde. O teu voo aterrou há mais de uma hora. - disse Naraku, num tom de repreensão. - Espero que tenhas vontade de trabalhar, porque é complicado o que nos espera. - acrescentou.

_ Olá filho, como estás? Fizeste boa viagem? Queres tomar alguma coisa? - disse Miroku, sarcástico.

_ Não preciso de usar essas formalidades contigo.

_ Formalidades não, pai. Amizade. - replicou Miroku.

_ Bem, vamos começar a trabalhar.

_ Primeiro quero beber café. Pede à Kagura que me traga um, por favor.

Depois de Kagura ter trazido o café, os dois homens começaram a analisar uma pilha de documentos.

_ O fundamental é rever a situação dos empregados. Quem não respeitar as novas regras pode despedir-se. - disse Naraku, com dureza.

_ Mas pai, não podes despedir esta gente de um dia para o outro. Trabalham na Shikon no Tama desde que a editora começou a funcionar à 30 anos atrás.

_ Não quero saber. Essas são as minhas condições e pronto. E pouco me importa o que diga o Bankotsu a esse respeito. Esse palerma há anos que se deixa dominar pelos gerentes. Tudo senhores de fato e gravata que apenas pretendem chegar ao fim do mês e receber o salário, quando a única coisa que fazem bem é carregar no botão do intercomunicador para pedir às secretárias que lhes tragam café.

Todo aquele discurso não era mais que a continuação de centenas de outros que Miroku ouvira no passado.

_ Discutiremos esse ponto no seu devido tempo. - disse o jovem.

_ O mais importante é que Bankotsu inclua nas negociações a percentagem de acções que pertencem às filhas. - replicou Naraku - Quanto à mais velha, Kagome, não há problemas. É fácil de manejar. Mas sei que hoje chegou a Sango, e essa é que pode causar problemas. Ela tem orgulho em usar um apelido de linhagem e não duvido que considere a venda da Shikon no Tama como uma experiência humilhante. As irmãs detêm 50%, pelo que, se se negarem a vender, teremos problemas.

Miroku mostrou-se interessado nessa parte da história. Sem dúvida que o pai se referia a Sango. E ele queria obter todos os dados sobre a mulher que tanto o impressionara. De resto, a ideia de trabalhar com ela parecia-lhe sedutora.

Miroku guardou na mente toda a informação fornecida por Naraku. Quanto mais sabia de Sango, mais entusiasmado se sentia.

_ Talvez devêssemos mascarar a nossa operação, parecendo não estarmos interessados na parte das filhas, de modo a baixarem a guarda e poderemos adquirir com facilidade os 50% dos Taijyia.

_ Uma vez lá dentro e controlando a editora, – continuou Miroku – acharemos a forma de as enfraquecer para que nos vendam as acções.

_ É uma boa ideia. Vejo que não gastei mal o dinheiro que investi na tua educação.

_ Obrigado pela confiança, Naraku. O que eu não percebo é a razão de te afanares tanto em comprar a editora. Já foste sócio dela e, embora te tivesse dado lucros, hoje está à beira da falência e com dívidas. Pôr em ordem a situação financeira vai-te levar meses e vais dar dinheiro a quem te odeia e despreza. Juro que não te percebo.

_ De momento, só preciso que colabores comigo no fecho da operação, e, para tal, terás de fazer uma auditoria à editora. Analisa toda a situação e põe-me ao corrente. Amanhã temos uma reunião na Shikon no Tama, onde para além de ti, de mim e do velho Taijyia, estarão as filhas. Quero que mantenhas os olhos abertos e demonstres essa tua habilidade especial para descobrirmos os pontos fracos para podermos estabelecer a nossa contra-ofensiva.

_ Caramba, até pareces um militar, pai. Embora, pensando bem, sejas um militar de facto: braço de ferro e coração de aço. - provocou Miroku - Mas não é dessa forma que eu encaro o meu trabalho. Para mim, as pessoas são mais importantes. Acho que o destino de uma empresa continua ligado ao da pessoa que a criou e viu crescer. Se acabas com isso, ficas com uma casca vazia. Escolhe: à minha maneira, sem despedir todo o mundo e sem semear o terror. Ou à tua maneira, apenas com as tuas regras. - declarou, sem vacilar.

_ Faz como quiseres, mas faz bem.

Ao dar-se conta que o pai conseguia sempre levar a água ao seu moinho, Miroku contraiu o maxilar. Levantou-se para recuperar a calma e dirigiu-se ao pequeno bar que ocupava um canto do escritório.

Serviu-se de um copo de whisky

Parecia que entre os dois qualquer conversa se transformava numa guerra, numa troca de comentários sarcásticos. Miroku propusera-se não cair nesse jogo. Queria voltar a pensar com sossego. Detestava o estilo autoritário do pai e não estava disposto a transformar a sua estada em Nagoya num confronto constante.

_ Bom, agora vamos planificar a reunião de amanhã. Vamos criar uma estratégia conjunta e vamos ver o que devemos e o que não devemos dizer. - propôs Naraku.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Concluído o encontro, Miroku voltou a entrar na limusina que o levaria à mansão Houshi. Como era habitual, o pai iria jantar com uns clientes. Fora por coisas dessas que abandonara a mulher. Naraku só tinha tempo para o trabalho. Nos últimos anos, esta tendência tornara-se ainda mais constante, favorecida pelo facto de se ter tornado um dos mais poderosos homens do Estado.

Miroku instalou-se no automóvel, suspirou aliviado e recostou a cabeça. Fechou os olhos e não pode deixar de pensar em Sango. Sob aquela calma aparência de auto controlo, debaixo daquela couraça, estava certo que se ocultava um furacão de emoções.

Parecia uma mulher dotada de uma extraordinária força de vontade. E só essa circunstância constituía um desafio para si, embora não fosse o suficiente para explicar a atracção que sentia.

Sango estimulara algo mais que o seu desejo. Excitava-o a recordação desta mulher e a perspectiva de voltar a vê-la. Sentiu o seu corpo invadido por uma corrente quente, de inegável sensualidade.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Mais um capítulo como eu tinha prometido…^^**

**Quero reviews, viu? o.ó**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	4. Taijyia vs Houshi

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O erro de um homem**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 4**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

O roupão de cetim movia-se com graça à volta de suas pernas, enquanto Sango passeava pelo quarto. Com expressão preocupada, bebia o primeiro café da manhã. Da varanda do quarto, vira o amanhecer sobre o mar e pensara nos pormenores da conversa com o pai. Dispunha de toda a informação necessária para a reunião que se celebraria umas horas depois, mas esses dados apenas a inquietavam.

Consultou o relógio pousado no criado mudo.

"Tenho que me vestir agora." - pensou.

Apesar de uma hora antes ter tomado banho com sais perfumados, ainda não estava pronta para partir e queria ser a primeira a chegar aos escritórios da Shikon no Tama para ter tempo de rever alguns processos e conversar com alguns dos empregados.

Sabia que o pai, um trabalhador incansável, partira uma hora antes para a editora.

Quando Kaede bateu à porta, Sango já estava vestida.

_ Bom dia Sango. Dormiste bem?

_ Mais ou menos Kaede. Estou nervosa com a reunião de hoje. A Kagome já trouxe a menina?

_ Ainda não. Já sabes que a Rin não acorda antes das 9. De resto, desde que o pai viajou para Fukushima, não há quem a tire de perto da mãe.

_ O Inuyasha regressa amanhã?

_ Acho que sim, será uma alegria para a Kagome. Quando o Inuyasha viaja, a menina nunca a abandona e ambas parecem duas almas penadas.

_ Kagome tem sorte por ter encontrado o amor da vida dela. O Inuyasha é um marido e um pai maravilhoso.

_ Eu fiz chá. Queres uma chávena?

_ Sim, Kaede, por favor.

Cinco minutos depois, Kaede voltava com uma bandeja com o chá.

_ Queres com uma gota de leite, limão e açúcar?

_ Nunca te esqueces dos meus gostos!

Kaede estendeu-lhe a chávena. Enquanto Sango bebia, Kaede observava-a com ternura.

_ Espero que possas ajudar o teu pai a resolver os problemas. Todos confiamos imenso no teu bom critério. - disse a velha mulher.

_ Também espero. - admitiu Sango. A recordação da mãe ocupou-lhe os pensamentos – Nem sabes como gostava que ela estivesse aqui, Kaede!

_ Não há dia em que não me lembre e não reze por ela. - afirmou Kaede enquanto estendia a mão para tocar carinhosamente no braço da jovem - Agora, mais vale deitares fora a tristeza e te apressares para não chegares tarde. - antes de sair, comentou - A sua mãe iria ter muito orgulho em ti, querida.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Construída no princípio do século, a residência que albergava os escritórios da editora Shikon no Tama era a mais bela representação do estilo arquitectónico de Nagoya. Sango cruzou o umbral, atravessou a recepção e parou a cumprimentar o pessoal que se aproximava para lhe dar as boas vindas.

Depois dirigiu-se para o gabinete do pai e para o salão da direcção. Deu bom dia ao pai com quem conversou durante uns minutos, depois do que adentrou no salão da direcção.

A reunião prometia ser tensa. Após a morte de sua mulher, Bankotsu Taijyia, nunca mais voltara a ver o sócio, Naraku Houshi. Inteirado do trágico acidente e louco de dor ao saber-se enganado pela mulher e pelo sócio, Bankotsu quisera evitar o confronto.

Fazendo gala da sua discrição, fizera chegar a Naraku, através de seus advogados, uma oferta de compra da parte da editora que este detinha. Naraku possuía apenas 30% da Shikon no Tama, já que Bankotsu era o sócio maioritário.

Disposto a acabar com o assunto, o pai de Sango oferecera-lhe uma soma que ultrapassava o valor real e que Naraku rejeitou. Agora, passados 2 anos, a situação invertera-se. Era Bankotsu quem tinha de vender a empresa. Ambos os homens haviam feito os primeiros acordos através dos respectivos advogados.

Esta era a primeira vez que se voltavam a ver frente a frente.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sango estava ocupada a consultar uns documentos quando ouviu a voz de Miroku, que cumprimentava o pai. Os Houshi acabavam de chegar e estavam no gabinete de Bankotsu. Enquanto se preparava para arrumar os papéis que estendera na mesa, o toque do telefone sobressaltou-a.

_ O senhor Taijyia deseja saber se a menina está disponível para passarem para o salão. - perguntou a secretária.

_ Diga ao meu pai que pode entrar quando quiser.

Naraku fora assídua visita em sua casa quando ela era criança e Sango sentia-se inquieta com este reencontro. Contudo, quando ele a viu, apertou-lhe a mão como se fosse a primeira vez na vida.

_ Como está, menina Taijyia?

Miroku entrou a seguir ao pai.

_ Oi Sango. - disse com um olhar cúmplice.

_ Bom dia, Houshi-sama. - respondeu Sango, disposta a marcar uma clara distância.

Enquanto Naraku e Bankotsu se dirigiam para a mesa, Miroku deixou que seus olhos vagueassem distraídos pelo vestido dela, mais precisamente pelos botões que percorriam a silhueta de alto a baixo. O cabelo comprido e castanho de Sango caía como uma cascata, cobrindo-lhe os ombros direitos, até chegarem um pouco abaixo dos quadris.

Estava linda no seu vestido de seda vermelho vivo, que revelava a pele suave e aveludada dos braços.

_ Gostava de saber o que há numa fiada de botões que faça ferver o sangue de um homem. - disse-lhe em voz baixa quando ambos se encaminhavam para os seus lugares.

_ Parece-me que o seu comentário está fora do contexto, Houshi-sama. E peço ao senhor que pare com os seus comentários depravados! - replicou com dureza.

Apesar da resposta irada, Miroku detectou uma abertura na sua aparente aspereza, que lhe permitiu comprovar a expressão de satisfação que brilhava nos olhos da bela jovem. Ela agradecia o seu interesse, apesar dos mordazes comentários.

Apesar de tudo, não conseguia entender a raiva de Sango e o motivo pelo qual o tratava com tanto desdém. Julgava que a razão estaria na venda da Shikon no Tama e em algum facto do passado. Conservava uma vaga recordação de o pai ter comentado a dissolução da sociedade com Bankotsu. Tão-pouco lhe eram claros os pormenores da morte de Kaguya. Tinha uma ideia de que o pai e Bankotsu haviam discutido, mas imaginou que se tratasse de ma disputa de negócios uma vez que Naraku não quisera dar-lhe pormenores do acontecido.

Mas se agora queria saber a razão de essa mulher se preocupar em mostrar-lhe todo o seu desprezo, deveria esmerar-se por averiguar a verdade sobre a separação dos dois sócios.

As negociações foram duras e a reunião prolongou-se durante horas.

_ Quando a venda se efectuar e interviermos na editora quero que Myouga esteja fora daqui. - declarou Naraku.

_ Não percebo porque te empenhas tanto em responsabilizá-lo pelo descalabro das vendas. - disse Bankotsu.

_ Esse tipo é um incompetente: não soube aplicar as políticas de preços adequados nem tão-pouco se preocupou com a relação com os clientes.

Sango recebeu o comentário sem pronunciar palavra, embora, de facto, sentisse um frio desprezo por esse homem. Levantou-se e começou a deambular nervosa pela sala. O pai fitou-a, numa clara indicação de que deveria manter-se calada.

_ Tem 58 anos, não posso pô-lo na rua. - disse Bankotsu.

_ Então podes sustentá-lo tu, com o teu dinheiro. - acrescentou Naraku.

_ O senhor ganhou uma justa reputação. Actua com a rapidez de um caçador e adora ver a sua presa sofrer. - replicou Sango.

_ Sango, talvez o meu pai esteja a apresentar mal as coisas, - interveio Miroku - mas julgo que tem razão quanto ao facto de que Myouga não tem sabido lidar com perícia na área comercial. De qualquer modo, julgo que podemos dar-lhe uma oportunidade se aceitar uma assessoria em _management_ de alguns dos brilhantes executivos da companhia.

_ Não penso dar-lhe uma única oportunidade. - disse Naraku, contradizendo o filho.

_ Pai, sê razoável: ele está há 25 anos na Shikon no Tama e, se o despedires, terás de lhe pagar uma grande indemnização. De certeza de que com duas semanas de treino e uma adequada planificação comercial elaborada em conjunto, a sua situação pode inverter-se.

­_ Duas semanas, é o prazo que lhe dou. Se não atinge os objectivos propostos, vai de imediato para o olho da rua. - acrescentou Naraku com rispidez.

Sango não quis evidenciar o seu agradecimento a Miroku, mas os seus olhos traíram-na.

_ Temos de implementar novas políticas de _marketing_, baixar os custos de produção e captar novos leitores. - disse Naraku.

_ A nossa editora sempre se caracterizou por fazer livros de qualidade literária e não estamos dispostos a mudar os nossos princípios.

_ Ouvi bem? Disseste 'não estamos'? que eu saiba, estás a vender-me a tua editora Bankotsu.

_ Sim, mas ainda tenho os 50% que são das minhas filhas. E sabes bem que não estão à venda.

_ Julgo que podemos discutir isso quando a Kagome chegar. - interveio Miroku.

_ Não há nada a discutir: a parte das minhas filhas não está à venda. - repetiu Bankotsu.

_ Pai, há algo que ainda devemos discutir: o lugar que vamos ocupar na empresa. - interveio Sango.

_ Em todo o caso, é bom que saibas Naraku, que eu não vou ocupar um cargo, mas as minhas filhas vão e eu vou apoiá-las em tudo o que necessitarem. Fundamentalmente, a defender aqueles princípios que deram bom nome à família Taijyia e à Shikon no Tama.

Bankotsu era um homem refinado e erudito, os seus interesses estavam ligados à musica e ao mundo da arte, bastante afastados das selvagens leis do mercado, ao contrário do ex-sócio, que ostentava um estilo agressivo, frio e cruel, mas falho de verdadeira classe. Bankotsu era basicamente um homem tranquilo, de poucas palavras e incapaz de dizer com intenção algo que ofendesse o seu interlocutor. Talvez por todas essas qualidades opostas, no passado a sociedade produzira tão bons lucros.

_ Nesta altura do campeonato, meu caro Bankotsu, – disse Naraku – já deverias ter aprendido que os livros que te empenhas em editar, não se vendem. Sei que te consideras um editor de classe, mas o que fazes não interessa a ninguém.

Bankotsu pareceu trocar a sua contida indignação por Naraku, por uma grande irritação. O homem parecia ter recebido uma estocada mortal. Empalidecera e os seus delicados modos de homem educado renderam-se à agressividade comercial do ex-sócio. Sentia-se abatido, e isso notava-se.

Bankotsu adorava Kaguya, mas em vez de se sentir irritado com a recordação do que supostamente teria feito, culpava-se por a ter empurrado para os braços de outro homem mais duro, do estilo de Naraku, e uma dor atravessou-lhe o estômago. De qualquer forma, não queria que as filhas passassem pela humilhante situação que se considerava ser culpado de haver criado e estava disposto a dar luta em tudo o que se referisse à participação delas na empresa. Perante Naraku, preferia passar por um fracassado que por um homem sem princípios nem dignidade.

_ Sei quanto deseja ter a posse absoluta da Shikon no Tama e jamais subestimaria a ambição de um Houshi, mas o senhor também não deve duvidar da determinação e do poder de um Taijyia. - retorquiu Sango.

Miroku sentiu-se incomodado com a situação. Respeitava a capacidade intelectual de Bankotsu e também estava convencido de que, sem ele, a Shikon no Tama não valia nada.

_ Bankotsu, - disse usando pela primeira vez o seu nome de baptismo - acho que o meu pai exagera na sua opinião sobre o mundo editorial e os livros que o senhor edita há anos. Penso que, bem administrada, com uma boa política de preços e publicando também alguns livro de venda maciça, a Shikon no Tama pode inverter a sua actual posição no mercado. Além disso, acho indispensável a sua ajuda nestas questões.

_ Não, eu não pretendo nenhum posto para mim. - explicou Bankotsu, que recuperara a calma - Mas exijo que os 50% das minhas filhas sejam geridos por elas. Para isso, está aqui Sango, que tem conhecimentos e capacidades de sobra para levar avante a direcção editorial.

_ Direcção editorial? Nem penses! Esse lugar não vai ser ocupado por uma Taijyia! -exclamou Naraku com altivez.

_ Pensa ocupar esse cargo, Naraku-sama? - perguntou Sango, lutando por conter o nervosismo. Fez uma ligeira pausa e acrescentou, como para se assegurar que Naraku receberia o duro golpe que pensava assestar-lhe. - Não sabia que tinha conhecimentos de literatura. Tanto quanto sei, a sua passagem pelas aulas foi fugaz e não tem um título universitário. Talvez consiga enganar alguém com as suas roupas e o seu dinheiro, mas não a mim. É possível que os outros se espantem com a sua habilidade para os negócios, mas sei muito bem que você tem a astúcia de uma raposa e os modos de um orangotango. Mais que disposto a comprar a Shikon no Tama, parece empenhado em destruí-la. - declarou furiosa e com voz grave.

Incomodado com uma situação inesperada, Naraku quis explicar que não pensara em si mesmo para dirigir a Shikon no Tama, mas Miroku interrompeu-o dirigindo-lhe um olhar de suprema confiança.

_ Parece-me uma boa ideia manter uma Taijyia à frente da direcção editorial. - declarou Miroku - Ninguém mais talentoso e lindo do que esta mulher para o rosto visível da Shikon no Tama.

Impelida pela inquietação e pela vaga irritação, Sango levantou-se de novo. Não queria fitar-lhe os olhos, preferiu ir até a uma mesinha que ocupava um canto da sala, onde antes Kaede colocara refrigerantes, café e copos.

_ Agradeço-lhe o elogio, … Miroku, mas não sei como pode dizer que tenho talento em me conhecer. Vacilou ante a utilização do nome de baptismo do jovem homem, que pronunciou com uma quente efusão na voz.

Miroku levantou-se e aproximou-se de Sango.

_ Sei que tens talento, pelo teu olhar, Sango, um olhar inteligente que revela tudo.

De maneira quase inconsciente, percorreu-lhe uma ponta das mangas do vestido com um dedo e detectou o calor que emanava do corpo de Sango e a repentina tensão que a dominava.

Ela sabia a atracção fatal que suscitava nos homens. Estava sempre rodeada de homens dispostos a cortejá-la, mas não permitia que nenhum se aproximasse mais do que o devido, a menos que lhe interessasse. Contudo, há muito tempo que nenhum conseguia inquietá-la deste modo.

Quando Kagome chegou, o clima da reunião pareceu transformar-se.

_ Olá Miroku! Há tantos anos sem te ver! - disse com sincera alegria, enquanto o beijava no rosto.

_ O tempo não passou por ti, conservas a tua beleza de sempre, Kagome.

_ E tu também conservas as tuas manhas de adulador profissional. Como está Naraku? Veio devorar-nos ou pensa deixar-nos a pele?

_ Olá Kagome. - respondeu Naraku.

Kagome era um pouco mais baixa que Sango e tinha um longo cabelo negro um pouco encaracolado nas pontas e uns olhos azuis cheios de vida, que lhe davam um ar juvenil. Alheia à gravidade da situação, recostou-se num sofá.

_ Como hás-de reparar, o teu pai e a tua irmã conservam as cabeleiras intactas. - disse Miroku, risonho, respondendo pelo pai.

_ Vejo que ambos estão muito felizes por voltarem a ver-se, mas gostaria que nos centrássemos no assunto que nos interessa. - reclamou Sango.

_ Vês como a minha irmãzinha cresceu? Já é uma mulher. E das perigosas, por certo. Tem uma queda para os negócios e é dona de uma beleza deslumbrante. Uma combinação letal. - troçou Kagome.

_ Essa é uma forma muito bondosa de expressar as suas temíveis qualidades. - confirmou Miroku.

Os olhares de Sango e Miroku cruzaram-se e o ambiente pareceu aquecer de repente.

_ Oh! - exclamou Kagome com um agudo assobio. - Vejo que já se conhecem. Temos de nos preparar para uma luta de titãs.

_ Kagome! Por favor, para com as tuas piadas. - disse Sango, um pouco rubra.

A expressão concentrada do pai e de Naraku fizeram Kagome ver que o ambiente não era propício para troças. Os presentes queriam continuar com a reunião para se ocuparem do ponto mais delicado da negociação: a percentagem das mulheres e a sua actuação dentro da empresa.

Após uma discussão de uma hora, chegaram a acordo: as irmãs ficavam com 49%.

Bankotsu e as filhas tiveram de ceder neste ponto, correndo o risco de a operação se dissolver. Mas, em contrapartida, como Bankotsu solicitara, Sango ficaria à frente da direcção editorial e sua irmã participaria apenas nas reuniões de direcção. O pacto incluía uma auditoria conjunta de Miroku e Sango durante quinze dias, assim como a intervenção de uma equipa profissional da Houshi Company, que se dedicaria a sanear as finanças e a planificar novas estratégias comerciais.

Sango suspirou de alívio ao verificar que a Shikon no Tama não estava perdida para eles. A ideia de que a editora caísse nas mãos dos Houshi deixara-a destroçada desde o momento em que o pai anunciara que o ex-sócio seria o comprador.

Por seu lado, Miroku via renovadas as esperanças de se aproximar da mulher que o cativara. Uma expressão de inusitada alegria manifestara-se no seu rosto quando conseguiram decidir que realizariam a auditoria em conjunto. A simples ideia de ver Sango dia após dia excitava-o. Mais tarde ou mais cedo, ela sucumbiria aos seus encantos e ele não estava disposto a perder tempo.

Quinze dias era o seu prazo. Porque não combinar os negócios com o que, de certeza, seria um incrível prazer?

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**OI!**

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo…eu demorei um pouquinho pra postar, mas é que eu não tenho tido muito tempo porque agora começou a escola (na minha opinião podia haver um incêndio e queimar ela inteirinha! Uahuhauahauhauahauahauah! - riso maléfico), e a partir daqui vai ficar mais e mais difícil de postar, mas eu prometo tentar postar bem rapidinho, viu? **

**Ja ne, minna!**


	5. As qualidades desconhecidas de Miroku

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O erro de um homem**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_ Oi, meu amor!

_ Senti tanto a tua falta!

Os corpos fundiram-se num abraço e um beijo selou-lhes as bocas. A mulher parecia muito pequena e frágil ao lado daquele homem alto e robusto. Enquanto Kagome era morena e um pouco baixa, Inuyasha, o marido, era, no mínimo, um palmo mais alto que ela e tinha cabelos compridos prateados e uns olhos muito bonitos e dourados, por ser um hanyou.

_ Oi papá! Também sou gente! - queixou-se Rin enquanto puxava pelas calças do pai para lhe chamar a atenção.

A visão de Kagome nos braços de Inuyasha produziu em Sango uma profunda alegria, mas também uma grande tristeza. Sentia-se feliz pela sorte da irmã, mas a imagem do casal recordava-lhe a sua solidão. Não havia reparado quão vulnerável e susceptível se sentia em relação ao amor.

Na noite anterior, depois da longa reunião e uma vez concluído o acordo com os Houshi, Sango sentira-se exausta e esse cansaço levara-a a pensar em como necessitava de ser amada. Ansiava poder se refugiar nos braços de um homem e se sentir verdadeiramente protegida.

"Não existe triunfo mais oco que o que se celebra a sós", pensou.

A independência e o êxito profissional não tinham sentido quando não havia ninguém com quem compartilhar o dia-a-dia, e, tal como sucedia quando vivia em Tokyo, Sango tomou consciência de que no seu presente amoroso só havia solidão.

A perda da mãe produzira uma comoção brutal. Sentia-se abandonada, sem rumo. E a ruptura com Kuranosuke, apesar de ter sido uma decisão tomada por si, significava mais um golpe, deixando-a submersa num doloroso e profundo poço de melancolia.

Necessitava com desespero ser amada de novo.

A ideia de ter uma família como a irmã enchia-a de ilusão. Mas, para tal, tinha primeiro de encontrar alguém que a amasse e a quem ela amasse com a mesma intensidade. Sem saber porquê, Sango deu-se consigo a pensar em Miroku Houshi.

_ O oposto exacto do Mister Perfeição. - disse para com os seus botões - Libertino, sedutor e atraente. De certeza que tem um séquito de admiradoras dispostas a satisfazê-lo e a lutar por ele.

_ Estás na lua, cunhada!

_ Inuyasha! Que bom te ver!

Entregue como estava aos seus pensamentos, Sango não percebera que o cunhado, seguido por Kagome e Rin, se aproximara.

Inuyasha e Sango se abraçaram com calor fraternal.

_ Papá, a tia Sango trouxe-me uma casa de bonecas, um livro de bruxas e uma colecção de lápis e aguarelas tão espectaculares!

Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha não puderam reprimir uma gargalhada ante o entusiasmo da criança.

_ Anda ver as minhas coisas! - pediu Rin ao pai.

_ Dá-me tempo para tomar um duche, mudar de roupa e dar mais um abraço à tua mãe.

_ Oh, não! Tens muito tempo. De resto, se te pões a abraçar a mamã, nunca mais acabas! - replicou Rin com um tom de acentuado protesto.

_ Estás a ver Sango? As minhas duas mulheres não me deixam respirar! Tenho de arranjar um duplo.

_ Nem penses, Inuyasha Taysho! Neste mundo não há homem como tu. - argumentou Kagome.

_ Vou deixar-vos a sós. - disse Sango, antes de deixar a casa da irmã, rumo à editora.

Ficara de se encontrar com Miroku às 10:30 para começar a trabalhar. Embora à semelhança do pai, preferisse iniciar o dia cedo, aceitara reunir-se mais tarde devido ao facto de a reunião do dia anterior ter sido esgotante e ambos precisarem de repouso.

Às 10 em ponto, entrou no descapotável estacionado diante da porta de casa. Era o automóvel da mãe, e Kagome, ao vê-la chegar, comentara:

_ Não sei como consegue utilizá-lo, Sango. Só de o ver, me sinto maldisposta.

_ Eu também, mas temos de ser práticas. Preciso dele para trabalhar e, além disso, é fantástico.

Apesar de alguma idade, o descapotável continuava em perfeito estado. De acordo com a investigação policial, o acidente produzira-se quando o automóvel saiu da estrada, derrapando e fazendo com que a condutora perdesse o controlo. O carro dera uma volta completa e Kaguya fora cuspida pela porta, que com o impacto, se abrira. O corpo foi achado a vários metros do local da colisão, mas o automóvel quase não sofrera danos. Após uma rápida reparação, a viatura ficara como nova, mas ninguém se atrevera a utilizá-la.

Daí a imagem chocante que representou para Kagome vê-lo à porta de casa, como se a mãe o tivesse estacionado momentos antes.

A princípio, Sango perturbou-se ante a perspectiva de conduzir o automóvel em que a mãe morrera, chegando a pensar que não seria capaz, mas a sua mente prática dominou o aspecto sentimental.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Atravessou a cidade e, quando chegou aos escritórios da Shikon no Tama, soube que Miroku já aí se encontrava há pelo menos 20 minutos.

_ Tínhamos combinado às 10:30, não foi? - perguntou Sango, entrando no salão da direcção.

_ É verdade, mas não tinha nada para fazer e preferi me adiantar, se não te importas.

_ Claro que me importo. Da próxima vez, espero que respeite os acordos que fizer comigo, sejam de horários, sejam de outro tipo. - replicou Sango com tom firme, mas sem ser agressiva.

_ És sempre assim meiga ou é o teu pequeno-almoço que te torna tão ácida? - perguntou Miroku.

_ Não finja ignorar o que lhe digo, Houshi-sama, mudando as minhas palavras. Espero que tenha compreendido.

_ Sim, _madame. _Os seus desejos são ordens para mim. - respondeu trocista.

Sango vestia uma blusa de caxemira rosa clara sem mangas, que deixava a descoberto os seus ombros bronzeados. A saia completava o conjunto que lhe assentava às mil maravilhas e destacava a sua figura sensual e curvilínea. Os sapatos, de salto alto, realçavam-lhe as pernas bem torneadas. Prendera o cabelo no alto rabo-de-cavalo que lhe destacava os traços harmoniosos e delicados.

_ Acho que todas as cores te ficam bem. - comentou Miroku, com voz rouca - Vermelho, branco, rosa, tudo te fica perfeito. Ou será o conteúdo? Se brilhas assim coberta de roupa, nem quero pensar quão arrebatadora ficas só com a pele.

_ Olha, Houshi, é a última vez que te aviso: se continuas a dizer coisas dessas, recuso-me a trabalhar contigo. Mostra que és um profissional e abstém-te de fazer comentários pessoais, principalmente devassos. - ameaçou-o Sango, furiosa e corada, erguendo-se.

De imediato, deixara de o tratar por você. "Isso já significa uma mudança.", pensou Miroku, que disse:

_ Fico contente por me tratares por tu, mas tens de fazer outra coisa por mim. Aceita o meu convite para almoçar e assim não misturamos o pessoal com o profissional e posso dizer-te tudo o que sinto por ti.

_ Sentir? De que estás a falar? É evidente que para ti sou um dos teus novos caprichos e a tua grande obsessão é eu cair rendida aos teus pés.

_ Estás enganada. Obcecas-me ao ponto de me tirar o sono. Ontem quase não consegui dormir ante a perspectiva de te ver e hoje cheguei pela mesma razão. E quando ficas assim, irritada, tenho que me controlar para não te cobrir de beijos.

Sango teve de reconhecer que a paixão dele não lhe era indiferente e que também ela o desejava.

Com um esgar de lábios, afastou-se e piscou os olhos várias vezes, disposta a apagar todos os sinais de perturbação e o brilho que sentia incendiar-lhe os olhos. Queria gritar-lhe que não lhe falasse de sentimentos, que não brincasse com ela, mas preferiu encontrar uma saída profissional.

_ Vou esquecer o que acabas de dizer. E agora peço-te que comecemos a trabalhar. - disse

Quase 3 horas depois, Sango e Miroku continuavam a trabalhar sem descanso. Haviam-se reunido com executivos de diferentes áreas para trocar opiniões sobre as decisões a tomar.

_ Vemos essas últimas mudanças antes do almoço? - perguntou Miroku. Sango concordou. - Tomei a liberdade de reservar uma mesa para o almoço, de modo a podermos continuar a trabalhar. Espero que não te incomode. - continuou

Essa informação apanhou Sango desprevenida. Pensara em ir comer sozinha ou com alguma amiga, de modo a evitar uma situação de intimidade com ele, mas teve de reconhecer que Miroku desistiu dos comentários pessoais e durante o resto da manhã se comportara com correcção.

Ao contrário do que poderia supor, no trabalho que realizaram juntos durante a manhã, encontraram mais pontos comuns que divergentes. Ele adoptava posições humanistas em relação ao pessoal e o seu parecer sobre as estratégias comerciais demonstravam uma sólida formação e inteligência superior.

Por instantes, duvidou, mas não conseguiu reprimir a sua curiosidade em saber mais sobre ele e, por outro lado, pensou que se rejeitasse o convite, daria a impressão de ser uma mulherzinha medrosa diante de um lobo feroz.

_ Está bem, vamos. - concordou Sango.

Durante o percurso até ao restaurante, de automóvel, ele voltou a surpreendê-la, revelando uma faceta desconhecida. Fez comentários sobre os edifícios da cidade e, para espanto de Sango, demonstrou possuir um sentido artístico que lhe permitia apreciar a beleza da arquitectura para além do aspecto comercial.

_ Não me parece nada bem que destruam esta paisagem enchendo a cidade com cartazes e tubos de néon. Deveriam manter uma certa harmonia e respeitar o carácter colonial de Nagoya. - afirmou Miroku.

_ Tens consciência de que muitas das grandes lojas e hotéis que apontas pertencem ao teu pai?

_ Sim, mas isso não me impede de ser crítico.

_ E como é que um Houshi pode ser tão interessado na natureza e na arte? Que eu saiba, o teu pai só pensa em dinheiro.

_ Eu não. Não te esqueças que fui criado pela minha mãe. E ela transmitiu-me respeito por tudo quanto é vivo, assim como uma inclinação artística. A minha mãe pintava muito bem e teria dado uma excelente pintora. Mas o casamento, o divórcio e uma criança, fizeram com que os seus planos fossem pelo cano abaixo.

_ Falas dela com grande admiração.

_ Era muito bondosa, sagaz e muito bela também.

_ Deve ter sido para ti um duro golpe perdê-la…

_ Sim, só consegui superar quando aprendi a aceitar. E só o consegui quando decidi recordar a vida da minha mãe em vez da sua morte. Estamos em igualdade de situações: tu também perdeste a tua mãe.

_ Esse é um assunto que não me apetece muito falar agora.

_ Há algum segredo que eu deva saber e não sei?

_ Não sou eu quem deve contar a verdade dos factos. Pergunta ao teu pai.

_ Mas ele tem algo a ver com a morte da tua mãe?

_ Muito. E não me apetece dizer mais nada.

Miroku não entendia o que sucedera entre seu pai e Kaguya Taijyia. Se queria vencer a resistência desta mulher tinha de averiguar o seu pai e depressa.

_ Quando fui viver para Kyoto com a minha mãe - irrompeu Miroku - todos os fins-de-semana assistíamos a exposições de arte. A ultima a que assistimos foi uma exposição de Matisse no Museu de Arte Moderna em Tokyo.

_ Matisse pintava lindamente as mulheres. Talvez por estar apaixonado pela esposa. - disse Sango

_ Sim, ele soube representar o universo sensual e voluptuoso que se esconde na alma de muitas mulheres. - acrescentou Miroku, divertido ao ver a cor do rosto de Sango alterar para rubro.

_ Deixas-me impressionada, não sabia que tinhas um gosto tão requintado.

_ Sim, tenho gostos muito requintados. Em tudo. - um brilho divertido iluminou-lhe o olhar, contente por saber estar a agradar e impressionar aquela difícil mulher. - a minha mãe sentia fascínio pela ópera, pelo que desde muito pequeno me habituei a ouvir _Traviata, Rigoletto _e_ Aida. Parisfal_ foi uma das minhas canções de embalar.

_ Não percebo como se pode embalar uma criança com músicas de Wagner. - disse Sango

_ Vejo que também conheces ópera…

_ Sim, gosto muito de ópera. Em especial _Manon_ e _Madame Butterfly_ de _Puccini_.

_ Tens gostos românticos. Não correspondem à tua aparência, mas ao que suspeito existir em ti.

Sango corou furiosamente e virou o rosto, não quis perguntar-lhe que suspeitas eram essas porque temia não conseguir resistir às suas palavras sedutoras. Por outro lado, a proximidade do homem sentado a escassa distância produzia-lhe uma certa ansiedade.

Sango pôs-se a olhar pela janela, procurando concentrar-se no verde-azulado do mar. Queria manter a compostura, embora algo no seu interior em relação a ele tivesse mudado para sempre. Este homem tinha um sem-número de qualidades que não a deixavam de surpreender e que a faziam se sentir atraída por ele.

Um gesto que ele fez com as pernas a distraiu e virou a cabeça para o fitar. Miroku estava a observá-la silenciosa e perturbadoramente enquanto no seu rosto se desenhava um amplo sorriso.

Quente e cheio de promessas.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**OI TÔ DE VOLTAAAAA!!!!!!!**

**Bom, esse capítulo não é muito interessante (assim como os outros…u.u) mas a partir daqui para a frente vai esquentar um pouco…ui ui…**

**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! É VERDADE GENTE!! Eu esqueci de dizer que essa fic TEM hentai (também…com o Miroku entrando queriam o quê, né u.ú).**

**Era só isso… eu não vou responder a nenhuma review neste capítulo porque não tenho tempo e até porque não tenho tido muitas… **

**Os meus leitores me abandonaram!!! T.T**

**REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!!**

**Acho que já tá bem explícito o que eu quero, né? ô.õ**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	6. Finalmente, o beijo

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O erro de um homem**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 6**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Rodeado de exuberantes bosques de choupos, com o oceano a seus pés, o restaurante do Kokoro no Kakera era um dos mais selectos da cidade.

Quando desceram do automóvel, Miroku segurou Sango suavemente pelo braço.

_ Como já é tarde é melhor ocuparmos a nossa mesa e deixarmos o passeio para depois. - a sugestão de Miroku foi acompanhada pelo contacto de uma mão no ombro de Sango, que se sobressaltou. - Tens fome? - questionou

Ela sorriu ante a pergunta. O contacto com ele, o seu calor, as sensações que provocavam em si faziam com que sentisse um apetite voraz.

_ Sim! - confessou

Mal se sentaram, um empregado trouxe a carta de vinhos, que entregou a Miroku e, minutos depois, abria uma garrafa. Quando os dois copos ficaram cheios, Miroku ergueu o seu, rendendo uma silenciosa homenagem à mulher que tinha à sua frente.

_ Delicioso! - exclamou ela, com um brilho de satisfação nos olhos cor de chocolate.

_ Gostas?

_ Sim, é muito bom.

Sango queria dar um ar definitivamente profissional ao encontro, pelo que decidiu indagar os aspectos laborais da vida de Miroku.

_ Segundo o que ouvi, foste o responsável pela recuperação da Lynn Bank e estabeleceste a nova estratégia comercial da cadeia Gold Stars. Tens uma habilidade dos diabos para os negócios ou é pura sorte?

A covinha do queixo de Miroku acentuou-se, sugerindo divertimento.

_ Sou um demónio, ainda não tinhas reparado?

_ De facto, a maneira como sorris relembra os pensamentos mais malignos. - retorquiu Sango.

Ele considerou suas palavras implicavam um desafio e a expressão do seu olhar tornou-se íntima.

_ No nosso próximo encontro vou usar chifres e uma capa preta. Talvez assim te possa seduzir.

Sango ficou surpreendida. Ele considerou o seu comentário como uma insinuação e agora encontrava-se de novo nas suas mãos.

_ O Diabo sente-se atraído pelo calor, pelo fogo… E promete sempre momentos infernalmente calorosos. - acrescentou Miroku com voz rouca

O empregado interrompeu-os para receber o pedido. Sango aproveitou para consultar a lista, enquanto procurava sufocar o seu rubor. Por fim, decidiram-se por uma salada com queijo de cabra como entrada e _boeuf bourguignome _com batatas.

A pausa forçada permitiu a Sango regressar ao terreno onde se sentia mais segura: os negócios.

_ Vocês, os financeiros, têm sempre espírito de jogador. - afirmou Sango - Porque a maioria dos bons negócios e operações grandiosas nas finanças são de elevado risco.

_ Precisamente. No mundo da alta finança, dizem que não há oportunidade sem riscos. Todo o bom negócio significa um perigo e tudo depende do olfacto necessário para arriscar. É nessas jogadas que estão os grandes lucros. - replicou Miroku - Agora mesmo, ocorrem-me coisas mais perigosas do que qualquer negócio…

_ A que te referes?

_ Ao castanho dos teus olhos. - Miroku não estava disposto a dar-se por vencido e queria confirmá-lo com cada palavra. Propunha-se a baixar as defesas dela e cercá-la até ela sucumbir à sua paixão. - Mas porque falamos sempre de mim? Porque não me contas algo de ti ou da tua vida? - continuou ele, impedindo que ela voltasse a erguer as suas barreiras.

_ Porque a minha vida não é muito interessante.

_ Para ti é possível, mas não para mim. Há dezenas de pormenores que quero conhecer em ti. - a voz de Miroku era um tanto desafiadora

_ Por exemplo?

_ Por exemplo…como conseguiste ocupar o lugar de directora da Hiraikotsu? Quem te injectou essa cautela que por vezes detecto nos teus olhos? Como pôde o teu noivo ser tão estúpido e perder-te? Os homens têm tanta dificuldade como eu em deixar de olhar para o teu corpo? - Miroku disparou as perguntas de um jacto, sem lhe dar oportunidade para reagir.

Antes de Sango chegar à editora, ele preocupara-se em adular a recepcionista que, encantada com a atenção que suscitava nesse homem atraente, sem perceber, respondera a todas as perguntas que ele formulara sobre Sango. Era um perito em obter informações. E também em seduzir mulheres.

_ Agora sou eu quem não consigo resistir à curiosidade. Como sabes tantos pormenores da minha vida? Quem te falou do meu ex-noivo e do meu lugar na Hiraikotsu?

_ Conta-se o pecado, mas não se revela o pecador. E dei a minha palavra de honra que não revelaria as minhas fontes.

Sango sentiu-se impressionada com o seu interesse. Mas inquietava-a que ele soubesse tanto de sua vida. Em todo o caso, respondeu à pergunta sobre a editora, mas não falou de seu noivado. O almoço prosseguiu sem incidentes. Ambos conversaram sobre os dias na Universidade e também recordaram episódios de infância.

Depois de concluída a refeição com um café, saíram do restaurante e dirigiram-se para o cais. Sango contemplava as acrobacias das gaivotas com expressão ausente, enquanto passeava pelo cais junto de Miroku.

_ Cuidado! - a exclamação de Miroku chegou acompanhada por uma forte pressão do seu braço, que lhe rodeou os ombros. Sentiu-se puxada para ele, enquanto notava a seus pés uma fenda na madeira do cais. O contacto produziu-lhe grande prazer. Quando Sango levantou os olhos, sentiu o coração bater acelerado.

Os olhos de Miroku pousaram em seus lábios.

Quando afrouxou a pressão do braço, Sango não encontrou nenhum motivo para que sua mão continuasse apoiada no estômago de Miroku. Lamentando internamente, retirou-a e deu a volta para continuar com seu passeio pelo cais. Quando começou a andar, sentiu de novo o agradável toque dos dedos de Miroku que lhe tocavam no braço.

_ Se não quero perder-te nas águas, é melhor manter-te bem segura.

Sango não respondeu. Gostava do calor que emitiam as mãos masculinas e, talvez por efeito do vinho, não contava com a necessária força de vontade para se lhe opor.

_ Parece a cena de um quadro ao mesmo tempo selvagem e clássico, não achas? - perguntou Sango olhando para o mar e para os barcos.

_ è verdade. Uma definição perfeita. A água e os barcos parecem dois amantes, fazendo amor com fúria, como se se amassem e se odiassem. - o sugestivo discurso de Miroku fez com que Sango corasse

_ Coraste! Não posso crer que uma mulher como tu se impressione com as minhas palavras. Pensei que estavas habituada a ouvir comentários como este e outros ainda mais ousados.

_ Sou mais inocente do que pensas. Eu nunca… – Sango esteve prestes a confessar-lhe que nunca fizera amor com um homem. Que apesar de seu noivado com Kuranosuke, se mantinha virgem. E essa fora uma das razões pelas quais haviam terminado. Kuranosuke insistia em torná-la sua e não compreendia as negativas de Sango.

Mas, Sango recusara-se sempre porque queria entregar-se apenas ao amor da sua vida. Não se tratava de passar antes pelo registo civil. Ela queria entregar todo o seu amor e toda a sua feminilidade ao homem dos seus sonhos. E não estava disposta a renunciar às suas ilusões. Quando chegara a altura de decidir, dera-se conta que, embora quisesse Kuranosuke, não estava apaixonada por ele. O seu corpo não respondia às carícias apaixonadas do noivo, tanto, que muitas vezes ele a acusara de ser fria.

Por vezes, essa sua falta de reacção inquietava-a. Pensava se, de facto, não teria um problema. Contudo, a perturbação que se apoderara dos seus sentidos com a proximidade de Miroku não fazia mais do que confirmar que seu corpo era capaz de responder com veemência às carícias masculinas. Essas sensações eram novas para ela e não sabia como comportar-se.

Um gemido escapou-lhe e foi de imediato percebido por Miroku, que lhe acariciou os cabelos. Teve de admitir que se sentia mais próxima de Miroku do que jamais estivera de homem algum.

_ Alegra-me que se esmerem por manterem este lugar respeitando as leis da natureza. - disse Sango, que precisava quebrar o silêncio com qualquer assunto, por mais trivial que fosse.

_ Sim, qualquer outra construção estragaria a beleza natural deste lugar. De qualquer modo, há sempre perigo de um investidor estar disposto a deixar aqui os seus milhões para instalar um gigantesco hotel, um centro comercial ou um complexo habitacional.

_ Espero que as autoridades o impeçam.

_ O que nenhuma autoridade vai impedir, é que eu te beije agora, Sango. - quando Miroku deslizou as mãos pela curvatura do deu pescoço, ela inclinou a cabeça e da garganta brotou um surdo gemido. Todo o vestígio de resistência desaparecera. Tranquilo, Miroku percorreu com os dedos o rosto de Sango. Um campo magnético criara-se entre ambos, levando-os a sentirem-se muito próximo e desafiando qualquer força que os quisesse separar. Sango deixou que ele a apertasse entre seus braços e entreabriu os lábios para os unir aos de Miroku.

Começou, então, uma sinuosa exploração sensual. A boca dela deleitou-se com o sabor dos lábios dele e abriu-se para receber a quente intrusão da língua ousada de Miroku. Foi uma revolução no seu corpo de mulher. O sangue aflorou-lhe aos seios e os seus sentidos enlouqueceram, produzindo em si novas sensações.

As mãos de Sango percorriam as costas de Miroku e com os dedos, desenhava os tensos músculos do corpo masculino, que se crispavam ante cada carícia. Sango arqueou o corpo e deixou que todo o seu peso se apoiasse em Miroku, o que lhe produziu uma onda de novas sensações. Os seus seios subiam e desciam, acompanhando a respiração entrecortada. Aos sentir tão perto os músculos de Miroku, irradiando através da camisa um poderoso calor, os mamilos ergueram-se pondo-se firmes, numa sensação deliciosa.

Experimentou o minucioso percurso das mãos do homem que deslizavam com lentidão sobre o seu corpo, mas sentia-se incapaz de as travar. Os beijos aumentavam de intensidade e ambos ficaram presos de uma paixão que os consumia. De imediato, Sango sentiu o peso da masculinidade, que se evidenciava na pressão que sentia sobre as coxas. Miroku estava louco de desejo e a sua virilidade actuava livremente, manifestando todo o seu poder.

Quando a boca de Miroku se afastou dos seus lábios e começou a percorrer as curvas do seu rosto com beijos quentes e húmidos, Sango sentiu que um estremecimento se apoderava de todo o seu ser e lhe permitia descobrir toda a paixão que se escondia no seu interior e que jamais aflorara à superfície.

Nunca ninguém a excitara com tanta força e rapidez como Miroku. Desejava-o com toda a alma, mesmo sabendo que não podia permiti-lo.

Sango sentiu pesar quando Miroku se afastou suavemente e libertou sua boca. Miroku concentrou nela os olhos azuis penetrantes, toldados pela paixão, e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, contrariado por ser vítima de um desejo tão desenfreado num lugar público.

_ Isto que nos sucede é demasiado privado, demasiado íntimo para o compartilharmos aqui. Quero possuir-te, percorrer-te sem pressas e fazer amor contigo. Se continuarmos aqui, não respondo pelo que possa acontecer. - disse com voz grave e rouca. E baixando o olhar para suas pernas, acrescentou - Já percebeste que não consigo me dominar.

Sango leu no corpo e no olhar masculino a ânsia de a possuir, que ele não se preocupou em esconder.

_ Não Miroku, é impossível. - sussurrou.

No seu íntimo, travava-se uma luta feroz entre o desejo e a impossibilidade de amar esse homem. Mas agora, que podia distanciar-se daquele corpo tentador, recuperara a compostura e dava-se conta de que entregar-se a Miroku Houshi era uma loucura.

_ Mas por que te negas a sentir o que sentes? Que se passa contigo, Sango?

_ Nada pode acontecer entre nós Miroku.

_ Se há alguma coisa que o meu pai te fez que te produziu uma dor tão forte que te leva a negar o amor, eu me vou encarregar de lhe dar o que ele merece.

_ Já te disse que tens que falar com o teu pai. Não quero criar-te problemas, e tão-pouco quero que os cries a mim e à minha família.

_ Parece a história dos Montesco e dos Capuleto…Não importa o que se passa. E parece-me injusto que me faças pagar pelos pecados do meu pai. Também sofri por causa dele em muitos momentos da minha vida. Mas deves aceitar-me a mim, sem me ligares ao passado ou aos seus actos.

_ Podemos ir agora para a editora? - perguntou Sango, com firmeza.

_ Vamos. - respondeu Miroku, contrariado.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**OOOOOOOIIIIII PESSOAAAAAALLL!!!!!!**

**NOSSA, QUE SAUDADES!!**

**Eu queria, de verdade, pedir mil desculpas pela demora pra postar…**

**É que a minha família tem passado por uns momentos pouco agradáveis e juntando a escola e as notas que descem tão rápido como uma bicicleta sem travões por uma colina abaixo (O.O), eu não tenho tido tempo quase nenhum…**

**Bom, outra coisa que me deixou triste foi o facto de que num tive reviews quase nenhumas!! Que é que é isso gente?? Eu queria uma review por favor, nem que seja a me criticar ou algo do género…eu só quero que me provem que lêem minha fic e não são LEITORES FANTASMAS!! o.ó**

**Bem, espero que gostem deste capítulo e em breve eu estarei aqui de novo postando o próximo capítulo!!**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	7. Concord

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O erro de um homem**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 7**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Durante a viagem de regresso, permaneceram calados. Sango necessitava de se manter afastada dele para poder pensar com tranquilidade. Reconhecia que ele despertara em si emoções desconhecidas. Devia ser honesta consigo própria e admitir que sentia por ele muito mais que um simples desejo. Queria confiar nele. Mas tudo o que acontecera com Naraku e a sua mãe indicava que, se aprofundasse a sua relação com Miroku, não só sairia magoada como também magoaria toda a família.

Mal cruzaram as portas da editora, a recepcionista deu-lhes os recados. Sango surpreendeu-se com a atitude solícita da mulher, que trazia uma saia bastante curta e uma camisola que revelava a sua silhueta curvilínea. Quando se dirigiu a si, o seu tom de voz foi formal e directo, mas ao falar com Miroku a sua voz transformou-se e o seu corpo pareceu modificar-se.

- Miroku, - disse em tom meloso, enquanto o fitava com admiração - telefonou o advogado da Houshi Company, que quer reunir consigo. Também lhe telefonou a senhorita Shima de Londres para o avisar que na próxima semana já estará em Bóston, e o seu pai quer que a contacte com urgência. - Sango lançou um olhar de soslaio a Miroku, mas fingiu estar atenta à correspondência.

- Podes ligar ao meu pai, Kanna?

- É para já Miroku. Quer que lhe traga um café? - nesse instante, Sango interrompeu a recepcionista com tom reprobatório.

- Kanna, recordo-lhe que entre as suas funções não figura servir café. Se o senhor Houshi desejar café, - prosseguiu, colocando uma ênfase especial no apelido de Miroku - pode pedir a Kikyou.

- Há algum gabinete para onde ligar a chamada e falar com meu pai em privado? - perguntou Miroku.

- Sim. - respondeu Sango - Podes ocupar o escritório do meu pai, que agora é meu.

- Então passa-me a chamada para o gabinete da Sango se fazes o favor, Kanna. - as palavras corteses de Miroku fizeram com que no rosto da rapariga se desenhasse um amplo sorriso.

- Iria jurar que ficaste com ciúmes. - sussurrou Miroku ao ouvido de Sango.

- Nem sabes o quanto te enganas e também não interpretes mal o que te vou dizer mas espero que leves em conta, uma vez que são as regras da editora. Não tenhas intimidades com o pessoal. As relações cordiais são bem vistas, mas não as que implicam uma ligação contínua e íntima. - Miroku sorriu com o comentário.

- Dizes isso como se passasse o dia a seduzir secretárias. E para dizer a verdade, eu transgredi as regras da editora porque mantive um estreito contacto com uma das suas mais importantes executivas. Lamentavelmente, o aviso chegou tarde. - piscou o olho e foi embora, deixando para trás uma mulher rubra de vergonha.

O ressentimento pela frustração de não poder amar Sango livremente fervia no íntimo de Miroku quando este pegou no telefone. Bastava que o pai estivesse perto para que sua vida sofresse uma reviravolta negativa.

- Oi pai.

- Onde tens andado? Há três horas que Suikotsu está à espera que lhe marques um encontro. Telefona-lhe agora mesmo, é muito urgente e não pode esperar. E reúne-te com ele logo pela manhã. Preciso desses papéis às onze horas.

- Está descansado, mas agora preciso que me faças um favor. Quero que me expliques o que aconteceu com Bankotsu há dois anos.

- Não direi palavra nenhuma acerca disso. Porque estás tão interessado? Por acaso a senhorita Taijyia te seduziu com os seus modos bravios?

- Por favor, se ainda te consideras meu pai, diz-me o que aconteceu com Kaguya.

- Kaguya ia-se encontrar secretamente comigo na minha casa de campo quando se deu o acidente. O Bankotsu deduziu que ela e eu éramos amantes.

- Kaguya era tua amante?

- Não posso responder-te a isso.

- Quem cala consente, não é verdade?

- Nem sempre os ditos correspondem à verdade, meu filho. - disse Naraku, com tom paternal.

- Não percebo porque não esclareces as coisas.

- Porque fiz uma promessa. E poderás criticar-me por muitas das minhas acções, sei que me consideras um mau pai, mas se há algo que te podes sentir orgulhoso é de o teu pai ser um homem de palavra. - Miroku surpreendeu-se pelo que Naraku acabava de lhe dizer, mas não podia deixar de pensar que a situação era injusta.

- Em todo o caso, obrigado.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Ao entrar no salão da direcção, onde Sango o aguardava, ia mergulhado em profundos pensamentos. Sango observou-o e ficou curiosa em saber o que teria conversado com seu pai. Pela primeira vez, ele dirigiu-lhe um olhar carregado de terno afecto, livre de desejos lascivos. Contudo, nos seus olhos, Sango julgou perceber alguma tristeza.

Ambos continuaram a trabalhar até anoitecer e a editora ficar completamente deserta.

- Se fecho os olhos, adormeço. - disse Sango.

- Isso era bom, assim poderia aproveitar-me de ti. - ao receber um olhar reprobatório dela, acrescentou - Fora de brincadeiras, fecha os olhos se quiseres, entretanto eu vou procurar algo para comer ou beber. - a covinha do queixo de Miroku acentuou-se, como acontecia quando sorria.

- Depois de um dia como este, não me sinto culpada de estar cansada. - murmurou ela.

- Realmente, pareces exausta.

- Entre a minha viagem e o trabalho incessante dos últimos dias, julgo que esta é a primeira vez que repouso.

Miroku saiu do salão e poucos minutos depois regressou de mãos vazias.

- A porta do bar está fechada. A única coisa disponível são as bebidas das máquinas. Queres uma?

- Não, deixa para lá. O meu estômago esta à espera de alguma coisa mais substancial.

- Tenho uma ideia que o teu estômago vai achar interessante. Para não ter que vir todos os dias da casa do meu pai para a editora, aluguei um quarto no Concord, que fica a pouca distância daqui.

- O Concord é um dos hotéis do teu pai, não é?

- É. Preferi instalar-me lá, não só para poupar os 40 minutos de viagem como também é um lugar impessoal. Não passa de um hotel. Em contrapartida, a casa do meu pai, que deveria ter o calor de um lar, só faz com que me sinta sozinho.

- E estás bem instalado no hotel?

- Estupendamente. Por isso pensei sugerir-te para irmos até lá e comer no restaurante. De passagem, damos um passeio pela costa.

O convite era sedutor, mas Sango achou que, se queria manter-se a salvo da influência desse homem, o indicado seria rejeitá-lo.

- É uma boa ideia, mas é melhor ir para casa.

- Vá lá, Sango. Não sejas criança, não te vou comer. De resto, em tua casa a estas horas, de certeza que já ninguém está à tua espera. - replicou ele.

- Estás enganado. É provável que a Kaede tenha deixado o meu jantar preparado.

- Sim, mas também é provável que o teu jantar já esteja gelado, que Kaede tenha ido dormir e que vás comer sozinha. Vá lá Sango, vem comigo!

- Está bem, venceste. Vou contigo.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

O ar nocturno despertou-os por completo. Começaram a descer a rua que os levaria ao hotel. Uma lua enorme dominava a paisagem que se estendia ao longe.

- Que noite maravilhosa! Tinha-me esquecido de como este lugar era tão bonito. - exclamou Miroku.

- Sim, é um sítio único no planeta.

- Se não fôssemos dois adultos responsáveis e não estivéssemos no meio da cidade, convidava-te agora mesmo para ir até ao mar tomarmos um banho ao luar.

- Talvez te pareça infantil, mas quando vivia aqui, nas noites de lua cheia ia sempre nadar.

- Imagino que fantástica visão devias criar com o teu cabelo chocolate a emergir de entre as águas. Não duvido que te confundissem com uma sereia. Tomavas banho nua? - perguntou com desfaçatez.

- O quê? Seu tarado! Não posso relaxar um segundo que vens logo com as tuas ideias pervertidas e---

- Calma, calma! Não fiques nervosa! - interrompeu-a, segurando uma mão dela - Desculpa, não foi uma pergunta adequada. Só deixei que as minhas fantasias falassem por mim. - ele mudara o anterior estilo frontal e directo por um modo mais calmo e controlado. Sabia que essa pergunta estúpida o fazia recuar na sua intenção de chagar à meta. Era evidente que, se não queria assustá-la, devia actuar com prudência e escolher muito bem as palavras.

Ao chegarem ao gigantesco edifício, surpreenderam-se ao verificar que, devido à hora tardia, o restaurante já estava fechado.

- Senhor Houshi, - apressou-se a oferecer a recepcionista - terei muito gosto em levar-lhe a refeição ao quarto, o serviço de quartos trabalha vinte e quatro horas.

- Se não há outro remédio, recomendamos do meu quarto.

- Mas não era essa a ideia… - disse Sango, aflita. Não queria ficar presa num quarto com aquele homem sedutor.

- Vamos, não viemos até aqui em vão. De resto, o ar do mar abriu-me o apetite. Comemos alguma coisa e depois acompanho-te até casa. - disse levando-a delicadamente até ao elevador.

Sango percebeu que se expunha a uma situação perigosa. Mas não achava forma de escapar, nem tão-pouco tinha a certeza de ser isso o que desejava…

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Pessoal, não me matem por favor… (T.T) Peço desculpas por demorar tanto, mas é que estou estressada com a escola (minhas notas estão caindo cada vez mais… x.x).**

**Quero desde já agradecer à Nicole Lupin, porque foi graças a ela que eu acordei para a vida e postei esse capitulo, também quero agradecer às minhas leitoras habituais embora algumas delas estejam em repouso total no que toca a deixar reviews… (-.-)**

**Mas não se preocupem porque no próximo capítulo (dentro de um mês mais ou menos) estarei de volta com HENTAI!!!!**

**O próximo vai ser beeeem quente… (ui, ui…)**

************PRÓXIMO CAPITULO************

**- Gostaria de dançar uma música contigo antes que desapareças, Cinderela. - sussurrou rouco.**

**ººº**

**- Sabes como agir com audácia.**

**- Porque dizes isso?**

**- Porque acho que te queres aproveitar de mim…**

**- Estás enganada. És tu que te estás a aproveitar de um pobre homem.**

**ººº**

**- Quero-te Sango…desde o dia em que te vi no avião, desejo que sejas minha…**

**ººº**

**- Não, por favor…**

**ººº**

**É SÓ ISSO, PARA VER SE FICAM MAIS CURIOSAS E COM VONTADE DE LER… heheheheheheheheh)**

**Até ao próximo capitulo, gente!**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	8. Amor

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O erro de um homem**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 8**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Miroku e Sango atravessaram o largo átrio do Concord e subiram ao quarto. Ele abriu a porta da _suite_ e pôs-se de lado para que ela passasse primeiro. Sem vacilar, entrou na sala. Lançou um olhar para o quarto e dirigiu-se para a varanda que oferecia uma espectacular vista da baía. Enquanto apreciava o panorama, escutou o ruído seco que indicava o abrir de uma garrafa de champanhe.

- Que tal brindarmos à excelente equipa de trabalho que somos?

- Pela nossa equipa.

- Por nós. - murmurou Miroku levando à boca o copo - É melhor encomendar o jantar antes que a bebida nos suba à cabeça. O que queres comer?

- Encomenda o que quiseres.

Depois de encomendar, Miroku aproximou-se da consola para colocar uma música. Com sentido de oportunidade escolheu uma música romântica, perfeita para aquele momento íntimo.

- Se não te importas, gostava de despir este fato e vestir alguma coisa mais confortável. - disse ele.

Sango tentou relaxar. Sentia-se na cova do leão, prestes a ser devorada - literalmente. Sentou-se no sofá e bebeu de um trago todo o champanhe que tinha na taça, para ganhar coragem. "Força Sango, você consegue! Não há nada a temer!", pensou para si própria, acreditando ela mesma na mentira.

Minutos depois, ele surgia e Sango sentiu seu coração latejar. Até então, sempre o vira de fato. Era a primeira vez que o via com roupa informal: camisa desabotoada, deixando ver o peito forte e calças justas. O resultado era uma imagem extremamente viril.

Um empregado bateu na porta e entrou na sala para deixar um carro de refeições. Sango surpreendeu-se com a sofisticação do _buffet_. Um prato coberto com tiras de salmão fumado juntamente com queijo enfeitado com endro, uma cesta artesanal com pãezinhos estaladiços e uma salada César revelavam o gosto refinado do homem.

- És um especialista. - disse ela.

- Se é para comer, prefiro fazê-lo bem e em boa companhia.

- Nunca te rendes, não é? Se a constância fosse uma virtude contável na carteira, seria o homem mais rico do mundo.

- Mais do que constância, eu chamo-lhe 'desgaste de resistência'. - provocou.

- És um perito nesse jogo.

- Quer dizer que por fim estou a fazer algum progresso? - a expressão dele tornou-se divertida.

Ela estava disposta a negá-lo, mas viu em seu rosto o prazer que a sua companhia lhe proporcionara nas últimas horas. Não era inquietante?

- Gostaria de dançar uma música contigo antes que desapareças, Cinderela. - sussurrou rouco.

Sango ergueu-se, quase hipnotizada. Sentiu a pressão do baço masculino na cintura e entregou-se à dança. As cabeças juntas quase não se moviam, mas ela sentia como a boca de Miroku se apoiava no seu rosto. Descobriu os músculos das costas masculinas e levou uma mão até à nuca dele, fazendo os dedos deslizar com delicadeza. Nada tinha a temer, rodeada pelos braços de Miroku. Quando os lábios dele lhe roçaram a testa, ela sorriu.

- Obrigado. - murmurou ele, com uma voz rouca tão reconfortante como a mão em sua cintura.

- Sabes como agir com audácia.

- Porque dizes isso?

- Porque acho que te queres aproveitar de mim…

- Estás enganada. És tu que te estás a aproveitar de um pobre homem.

Miroku levantou um pouco a cabeça para poder vê-la. Os seus olhos encontraram-se e, ao dar-se conta do que aquela mulher provocava em si, sentiu vertigens. As formas do corpo de Sango contra o seu intensificavam-lhe as emoções.

Tornou a comprovar que a mulher que tinha em braços era das que se conquistavam à base de beijos cheios de paixão. apesar da proximidade, ela mantinha certa reserva, embora a sua desconfiança tivesse desaparecido. Sango sentiu o hálito quente de Miroku perto de sua orelha. Os lábios do homem deslocavam-se agora pelo seu cabelo e ela experimentou uma sensação de tremor que se estendia até ao pescoço. Moveu a cabeça para se afastar dos lábios dele.

- Não… - mas a voz ficou-lhe na garganta quando a boca masculina encontrou sua orelha.

- Quero-te Sango…desde o dia em que te vi no avião, desejo que sejas minha…

Ela sabia que esse momento ia chegar. Miroku preparara a cena perfeita. Mas deveria se entregar a este homem, sabendo que desencadearia um conflito familiar?

- O nosso futuro pode ser maravilhoso. - sussurrou ele.

Ela vacilou durante uns segundos. O olhar de Miroku desceu de imediato até seus lábios entreabertos. Aproximou devagar sua boca até roçar na dela. Com suaves modos, sujeitava-a a um jogo delicioso, pausado, fazendo-a derreter-se de prazer. Sango fitou-o e com um sorriso doce revelou-lhe os seus pensamentos.

- Ouço uma de alerta que me diz 'Não brinque com o fogo', enquanto que outra diz 'Não te negues ao amor'.

- Gosto mais dessa última, convence-a a falar mais alto para tapar a boca à outra intrusa. - replicou, brincalhão.

- Não é preciso, acho que a outra já se calou.

Miroku acariciou-lhe o rosto e mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos escuros, puxando-os delicadamente para trás. Beijou-a com ardor, percorrendo com a língua as comissuras dos lábios de Sango, que não opunha resistência.

Produziu-se então, o encontro de duas poderosas forças e, no silencioso tactear do corpo do outro, começou a arder uma paixão que os obrigava a selar a sua intimidade. Sango inclinou-se sobre Miroku, que experimentou todo o peso do corpo feminino sobre si. Quis dizer-lhe o quanto a amava, mas não queria usar algumas das palavras que já tinha usado com outras mulheres.

Beijou-a uma e outra vez, descobrindo a cada beijo o contacto estimulante e carnal de seus lábios e sua língua, que participava no jogo com habilidade. Esse entrar e sair da língua de Miroku na boca de Sango referia-se sem duvida ao acto sexual e era muito estimulante.

Excitado e terno ao mesmo tempo, Miroku afastou-a para lhe tirar a roupa. Ela seguiu o seu olhar e levantou as mãos à cabeça, entregando-se aos desejos masculinos. De imediato, Miroku a fez girar sobre os tacões, tirou-lhe a blusa e enquanto contemplava a pele suava das costas nuas, fez deslizar pelos ombros as alças do _soutien_. Quando se inclinou sobre ela para lhe mordiscar a branca nudez do ombro, as suas mãos seguiram o caminho até aos seios fartos, cuja consistência lhe proporcionou uma maravilhosa surpresa ao apalpá-los. Consumida pelo fogo da paixão, Sango arqueava os ombros e gemia.

A blusa e o _soutien _caíram ao chão. Miroku continuou a percorrer o ombro feminino, distribuindo beijos até chegar à nuca, enquanto apertava os mamilos numa deliciosa tortura para Sango. Ela atirou a cabeça para trás, enquanto da sua garganta se escapavam gemidos. Ele podia perceber a respiração alterada da mulher e também os seus estremecimentos. Mas ele queria mais. Muito mais.

- És tão bela… - sussurrou, fascinado.

- Miroku, eu…

- Shhh, não digas nada, não é preciso.

Sango queria avisá-lo de que era virgem, mas a boca dele, movendo-se sobre a sua, não a deixou falar. Com infinito cuidado e disposto a intensificar o desejo de ambos, Miroku inclinou-se e pousou os lábios num dos mamilos erectos dela. Sango introduziu os dedos nos cabelos negros dele e o apertou com força contra o peito.

A língua percorria os mamilos com minúcia, com uma ansiedade faminta e devoradora que a fez sentir-se completamente consumida. Uma labareda subia-lhe do íntimo, numa experiência tão deliciosa e desconhecida que lhe arrebatou o pensamento, enquanto o coração lhe batia descompassado. As mãos de Miroku exploravam o corpo feminino, que se desfazia a cada carícia, enquanto os seus olhos estavam húmidos e a boca tremia.

- Sango… - disse com marcada emoção.

Ela sentiu que até esse momento ninguém havia pronunciado o seu nome dessa maneira, fazendo-a sentir-se a mulher mais desejada à face da terra.

Os estremecimentos da paixão haviam-se apoderado de seu corpo que estava à mercê das urgências de Miroku. Quando este afastou a cabeça, ela se abraçou a ele e encostou a cabeça no seu peito. Os braços dele estreitaram-na com firmeza enquanto que as mãos, incansáveis, a percorriam pressionando-lhe as nádegas e a puxando para si para que pudesse sentir o tamanho de sua excitação e masculinidade.

Sem pronunciar palavra, levou-a em braços até ao quarto. Depositou-a sobre a cama e, apoiando um joelho no colchão, que cedeu sob o seu peso, estendeu as mãos para lhe tirar a saia. Cada gesto era acompanhado por apaixonados beijos que aumentavam em Sango a voluptuosa sensação de abandono que se apoderara do seu corpo.

Apesar de estar pela primeira vez quase despida diante de um homem, a sensação de calor que sentia não era de vergonha. Surpreendeu-se com a sua lascívia, os seus desejos de se expor e de o excitar ainda mais.

Sango soltou um gemido quando ele a segurou pelas ancas para a levantar e lhe tirar as calcinhas. Já não havia obstáculos para sentir o musculoso corpo de Miroku sobre sua carne. Sango mal podia respirar. Ao fitá-lo, viu o modo como os seus olhos a devoravam e revirou os seus.

Apaixonado, Miroku aproximou-se para beijar e percorrer com a ponta da língua os mamilos até quase lhe provocar um desvanecimento. Os seus lábios entreabriram-se para alertar Miroku da sua virgindade, mas não conseguiu pronunciar palavra. Ele estava a colocar uma mão sobre o seu ventre e deslizava-a para baixo, até atingir a sua feminilidade.

- Abre os olhos Sango. - disse ele com a voz rouca - Me olha nos olhos e descobre o prazer que o teu corpo me provoca. Vê como me deixas louco de desejo. - pediu.

Prazer foi o que ela sentiu quando ele passou a acariciar-lhe a parte interior das coxas, com um movimento lento e compassado. Com um gesto, ele despiu a camisa e atirou-a para o chão do quarto. Sango mal tinha consciência dos actos de Miroku, como num sonho, tudo parecia difuso.

Sango contemplou com deleite os seus amplos ombros e tronco musculoso. Os seus olhos desceram até à planície do seu ventre e depois mais abaixo até ao membro erecto. Nunca imaginara que o corpo de um homem poderia ser tão bonito e poderoso.

Todos os seus pensamentos se desvaneceram quando Miroku se estendeu sobre ela. A febre que aquecera seu corpo se acalmou sob o seu peso firme e confortável. Muito devagar, pousou os lábios no canto dos dela e o seu hálito quente acariciou-lhe a pele. Contudo, Miroku não fazia qualquer tentativa de a possuir. As suas mãos estavam ocupadas a toca-la, movendo-se sobre ela com caprichosa calma.

Entre ambos estabeleceu-se um completo silencio. Os seus corpos comunicavam entre si de uma maneira mais eloquente que as palavras. Quando a boca dele desviou a atenção dos lábios dela para o seu pescoço, Sango gemeu, possuída por ondas de prazer. Arqueou-se quando ele inclinou a cabeça para lhe sugar os seios. Ela lhos oferecia, pondo-os ao seu alcance e ele segurava os mamilos com a boca, ido de um para o outro.

Quando os seus lábios lhe percorreram o ventre, os músculos de Sango se contraíram. Sentia que uma pintada interior se agudizava a ponto de querer gritar pelo efeito do atormentador formigueiro.

E Miroku não fazia nada para se satisfazer. Pelo contrário, o seu único interesse parecia ser percorrer cada centímetro da pele macia daquela mulher exuberante. Sango se deu conta que os beijos de Miroku se aproximavam perigosamente da zona mais proibida de seu corpo e fez uma aterrada tentativa de o deter.

- Não, por favor… Miroku…

Sacudida pela repentina sensação quente que lhe invadiu o corpo, Sango levou um punho à boca para sufocar um grito de prazer. Então, um frenesim selvagem a dominou. Incapaz de o controlar, abandonou-se, enquanto estremecia e se agitava com os olhos fechados, os dedos mergulhados nos lençóis brancos e o suor a percorrer-lhe o corpo.

As suas ancas se elevavam. Com as mãos, apertava a cabeça de Miroku do seu centro mais íntimo, adorando a sensação da língua dele a explorando. Quando as fortes pontadas se intensificaram até atingirem um nível insuportável, ele colocou-se de novo sobre ela e enfiou a coxa entre as pernas da mulher, movendo-a a um ritmo compassado.

Sango instava-o que a possuísse. Céus! Como a desejava! Não podia aguardar nem mais um segundo. Quase se deixou arrasar pela onda de calor que se apoderara de suas entranhas, mas conseguiu controlar-se e recuperar o domínio de si.

Era a primeira vez que estavam juntos e queria que nunca terminasse. Queria prolongar o prazer.

Quando a pressão se tornou num agonia quase insuportável, Miroku deitou-se sobre Sango. Ela sentia-se apertada e quente sob o seu peso. Sentia-se segura e amada. Miroku procurou-lhe os lábios, enquanto ela levantava os braços para os estender sobre a cabeça e entrelaçar os seus dedos nos de Miroku.

Ele se moveu para se introduzir dentro dela, mas afastou-se de imediato e a olhou confuso.

- Mas tu nunca… - disse ele, perplexo - Não te preocupes, eu não vou te machucar, meu amor.

O seu corpo havia encontrado a barreira íntima. Sango resistia à dor, que se apaziguava e até desaparecia misturada com o desejo que ele a possuísse. As suas coxas procuravam acompanhar cada uma das acometidas masculinas e o seu ventre contraiu-se ante as viris investidas.

Por fim, ele se fundiu nela, com uma poderosa força que conseguiu quebrar o véu feminino e apertou-o com força a si, cravando-lhe as unhas nas costas.

Miroku a penetrou até ao mais profundo do seu corpo, fundindo-se nela e retrocedendo vezes sem conta, forçando a passagem através da estreita abertura.

À medida que o ritmo aumentava, tudo era sensação, o contacto da língua de Sango lambendo as gotinhas de suor que se formavam no lábio superior de Miroku, o atrito dos seus dentes sobre o seu ombro pouco antes de o morder, os gemidos roucos de Miroku, a insistente pressão das suas mãos sobre as costas e nádegas dele.

Miroku teve a ilusão de que o mundo girava à sua volta e apertou Sango com força entre os seus braços. Sango mantinha a boca aberta, da qual escapavam curtos gemidos. Os seus olhos em delírio, derramavam lágrimas de dor, de alegria e de um intenso prazer.

Por fim, fundidos num estreito abraço, ambos chegaram ao clímax e o cansaço os consumiu por completo.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**OI! Me desculpem, mas eu pensava que esse capitulo iria ser maior, peço desculpa se vos desapontei… e também àqueles que não gostam de hentai, mas é que coloco sempre nas minhas fic's, não posso passar sem um bom hentai… (^^) **

**Acho que não demorei assim tanto para postar dessa vez, mas só vocês é que sabem.**

**POR FAVOR mandem reviews, eu quero saber o que é que acharam desse hentai! Dei o meu melhor para o fazer, espero sinceramente que vos tenha agradado. **

**De resto, está tudo bem, excepto a ausência de reviews, né? *mãos na cintura como uma mãe querendo explicação de seus filhotes sapecos* **

**Quero agradecer à minha mais recente leitora Nicole Lupin que tem sempre me azucrinado a cabeça para postar. BRIGADÃO AMGA, VLW!**

**Ah, e fechem os olhos aos erros que podem aparecer, é que eu queria postar esse capítulo ainda hoje e não dei uma segunda olhada, foi só copiar do papel e pronto… (XD)**

**É tudo.**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	9. Acordo

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O erro de um homem**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 9**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Recostada na cama, com um lençol enrolado à volta das ancas, Sango tinha uma deliciosa sensação de dor que se misturava com uma nova percepção do seu próprio corpo. Ainda perturbada com a experiência que acabava de viver, virou a cabeça para o homem que descansava a seu lado.

Apoiado num cotovelo, inclinado sobre ela, Miroku a observava em silêncio. Podia se adivinhar em seus olhos um misto de satisfação e profundo prazer. Sango lhe sorriu e se encostou a ele, rodeando as pernas masculinas com as suas. Apoiou os lábios no peito nu e musculoso, enquanto que com a mão o acariciava delicadamente.

- Você me surpreendeu. - murmurou Miroku - Porque não me disse?

- Não tive oportunidade. - respondeu com timidez - Sempre que ia falar, você me beijava. Te incomoda ter sido o primeiro?

- Como pode pensar isso? Me sinto orgulhoso de ser seu primeiro amante, mas pretendo ser o último. - replicou lhe acariciando o cabelo com ternura - Agora que te encontrei, não tenho intenções de te deixar fugir. - apertou-a mais contra si e falou com um brilho divertido no olhar. - Mas eu estou esperando uma declaração de amor também!

- Nossa, que vaidoso! - brincou.

- Me diz pelo menos se te decepcionei.

- Foi delicioso, muito melhor do que eu havia imaginado… - esfregou a cabeça contra o ombro de Miroku e se sentiu como um pequeno felino satisfeito. - Não sabia que podia ser tão intenso.

- E pode ser ainda mais. Este é apenas o princípio. - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Vou te confessar uma coisa… Há alguns anos, prometi a mim mesma que só me entregaria a um homem quando estivesse segura de estar profundamente apaixonada. Não importa o que vai acontecer com a gente daqui para a frente, o importante é que não me traí.

- Ainda bem, porque te entregaste a um homem que te ama mais do que amou outra mulher na vida!

- Miroku, eu…

- Está com medo, não é?

- Como…

- Como sei no que estavas pensando? - perguntou - Você não é a única com medo da intensidade que atingiram nossos sentimentos. Eu também estava assim quando fizemos amor.

- Sim… - admitiu Sango - Mas para mim foi a primeira vez, enquanto que você já está habituado.

- Para mim também foi a primeira vez. Nunca me tinha sentido assim.

Sango assentiu e admitiu para si que lhe sucedia o mesmo. Nunca amara tão profundamente. Este homem era capaz de a fazer perder o controle e não conseguia pensar nem agir direito com ele por perto. O contrário que lhe sucedera com Kuranosuke.

Recordou seu ex-noivo, as suas pressas e as suas mãos intrusivas movendo-se no seu corpo. Sempre tivera a impressão de que Kuranosuke não se importava com o que lhe sucedesse a ela, não esperava que Sango gostasse de seus beijos e carícias. Por tudo isso, sempre se mostrara fria.

Embora em alguns momentos Kuranosuke a tivesse estimulado com beijos apaixonados e carícias ardentes e audazes, ela permanecia insensível a estes toques. Não queria pensar em Kuranosuke… agora não. Tão-pouco queria pensar no pai, em Naraku ou na Shikon no Tama. Mas tinha do o fazer. O homem com quem repartia a cama era inalcançável. Tinha que começar a se afastar dele.

Miroku percebeu as dúvidas e incertezas que ensombravam o lindo rosto de Sango.

- Meu amor,… como vai continuar nossa relação?

- Temos que nos afastar… mantendo apenas nosso relacionamento profissional. O meu pai não aguentaria outro golpe, e se sabe que me encontro com você deste modo, vai ter um colapso do qual não vai recuperar.

- Mas não percebo… por que devemos pegar pelas culpas dos nossos pais?

- Pode imaginar a possibilidade de meu pai e o seu serem parentes depois do que sucedeu com minha mãe?

- Sei o que você pensa, e falei com meu pai. Ele não admite ter sido amante de sua mãe.

- EU sei, mas também não o nega. E, alem do mais, se o admitir, se arrisca a que meu pai, num acto de loucura, o mate!

- Sango, não aguento sequer a ideia de te perder.

- Escute, de momento vamos manter o nosso segredo. Talvez quando você voltar para Tojo eu possa ir te ver de vez em quando.

- Mas não é isso que eu quero! - ele rebateu. - Eu quero você junto de mim a cada minuto, para eu te encher de beijos sem que ninguém nos condene. Não somos criminosos e me nego a que nos escondamos. Case-se comigo, Sango!

- Não posso… - ela respondeu com os olhos lacrimejantes, essa era a coisa que mais queria fazer. Casar com ele e viver sempre com ele. - Eu também te amo, mas jamais provocaria um dano tão grande a meu pai. - após um breve silêncio, prosseguiu. - Aqui em Nagoya, manteremos a nossa relação profissional e logo que possível, viajarei para me encontrar contigo.

Os dedos dela deslizaram pelo seu peito largo até encontrarem sua face.

- Vai ser insuportável, mas se é o que você quer… De qualquer modo, lutarei por descobrir a verdade, por muito amarga que seja. - disse, beijando as pontas de seus dedos e extraindo um gemido de Sango.

Apesar da dolorosa situação, ele lhe sorriu ao perceber a fagulha de determinação nos olhos chocolate. Se em algum momento pensou que ela o preferia ao pai, agora estava convencido de que deviera retirar essa ideia da cabeça. Era uma opção que esta mulher, portadora do orgulhoso apelido Taijyia e amando o pai como amava, jamais se permitiria aceitar. Ela protegeria a família, por mais desgraçada e infeliz que se tornasse.

- Nos iremos encontrar em Tokyo. - voltou a dizer Miroku. - Dentro de dias estarás lá, certo?

- Sim.

- E então poderei te visitar… e estaremos sós. - ele lhe sorriu malicioso e a beijou rapidamente. - Mas quanto tempo tencionas mentir e viver desse modo?

- Não sei, mas penso que arranjaremos um modo de vida que agrade aos dois.

- Ambos se fundiram em outro beijo, mas muito mais apaixonado, após o qual Sango procurou afastar-se do corpo masculino que já evidenciava livremente o seu poderoso desejo.

- Fica mais um pouco, por favor. - ele pediu languidamente. - Depois desta noite vamos dormir muitas noites sozinhos. Ainda não quero que vás.

Comovida pela sua terna atitude, Sango abandonou o corpo aos braços dele, que a seguraram rapidamente.

- Está bom, mais um pouquinho não vai fazer mal. - disse, convencida que lhe seria muito difícil esquecer esse calor nas sucessivas noites de solidão que a esperavam.

Sango se aventurou de novo nos caminhos traçados por esse tronco viril, sulcado por músculos tensos. Com suavidade, ele fez com que o corpo dela recostasse e, de joelhos na cama, dedicou-se a observá-la com minúcia.

Miroku esticou a mão para acariciar o ventre feminino e continuou a subir lentamente até chegar a um dos seios. O desejo voltou a aparecer com a mesma intensidade que antes.

- Sango… - sussurrou ele.

Foi tudo quanto disse antes de se deitar sobre ela e os lábios começarem a devorar-lhe a boca com ardor. Sango devolveu cada uma das carícias e se entregou outra vez ao desejo masculino. Desta vez, a dança foi calma e amorosa, como se os corpos tivessem nascido para se encontrar.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Enquanto Miroku conduzia de volta a casa, Sango ia absorta nos seus pensamentos. A sua mente oscilava entre a tristeza por ter de transformar este amor num acto clandestino e a recordação dos momentos que passaram juntos.

Nunca ninguém podia ter imaginado que o acto sexual podia desencadear uma torrente de sensações tão rica. Agora, a intensidade dos sentimentos que experimentava para com ele assustava-a um pouco. Devia utilizar a palavra amor, mas isso significava também que ele agora tinha a capacidade de a prejudicar.

- Preciso tocar em você ou pensarei que sonhei.

- Eu ainda não fugi… - ela replicou.

Ao escutar a sua voz e ao sentir a proximidade da sua pele, Sango voltou a experimentar os poderosos sentimentos que só ele podia despertar nela. E mal lhe tocara na mão! Já era noite adiantada quando Miroku deteve o automóvel na frente da majestosa casa dos Taijyia.

- É melhor eu sair aqui, não quero que ninguém nos veja.

- Tudo bem, minha rainha, até logo.

Sango não queria prolongar o momento da despedida, pelo que se contentou em acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Contudo, Miroku agarrou sua mão e a puxou para a beijar com paixão.

Enquanto caminhava pelos jardins que conduziam à casa, sentia-se serena, embora não conseguisse suster as lágrimas. A possibilidade de ser a última vez que estavam juntos produziu-lhe uma aperto no coração tão grande que se tornava difícil respirar. Antes de chegar às escadas, secou as lágrimas e recordou uma frase da mãe: 'Tudo vai correr bem, Sango, não tenha medo.'

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Hmm… Que cara é essa, minha irmã? Quem foi que te colocou uma expressão tão sonhadora no rosto? Miroku Houshi, talvez? - perguntou Kagome na manha seguinte, no desjejum.

- Ah, Kagome, não comece…

- Não negas, pelo que concluo que é verdade e algo se passa entre vocês dois…

- Pare com as suas fantasias…

- Ontem à noite você chegou tarde e quero saber com quem esteve. - Embora eu já saiba quem é, quero ouvir o nome dele da sua boca.

- Kagome…

- Ah! Foi ele não foi? Olha só para sua cara! Está tão corada! Há quanto tempo eu não te via assim!

- Foi, foi ele, sim! Foi o Miroku, contente? - ela riu.

Durante quinze minutos, ela contou para sua irmã tudo o que se passara desde que o vira pela primeira vez e Kagome demonstrou o quanto a apoiava. Enquanto estivera relatando o seu caso, Sango se surpreendeu ao se encontrar com um ânimo leve e despreocupado. Parecia que contava a história de um amor com todo um futuro pela frente, o que não era exactamente o que sucedia. Mas fazia tempo que não se sentia tão feliz!

- O que vai fazer a respeito ao papai? Não pode ficar na ignorância para sempre!

- Eu sei mas… por favor, não conte nada para ele! seja discreta! Elo menos enquanto eu não contar para ele!

- Tudo bem, Sango, mas eu não acho correcto que você se recuse a assumir seu primeiro grande amor por causa do que aconteceu há dois anos atrás entre papai, Naraku e mamãe.

- Não quero machucar papai. Não quero nem posso.

- É muito trate o que está acontecendo… seu primeiro amor arruinado por causa de um traste e nossa mamãe… - ambas se abraçaram. - Porque razão a Mamãe nos fez isso? Quanto mais penso no assunto, menos entendo.

- Não fale mal da mamãe, Kagome. Nunca descobrimos a sua intenção e o porquê dos encontros secretos com Naraku. Agora vou quero te dizer porque te chamei.

- É verdade! Me diga do que se trata!

Sango lhe explicou as mudanças que estava disposta a fazer na editora, assim como uma série de inconvenientes que precisava de seu apoio para resolver. Kagome brindava a irmã com confiança incondicional.

Resolvidos os assuntos profissionais, Sango se dirigiu para os escritórios. Assim que entrou na recepção, sentiu imenso alívio ao saber que Miroku estava no gabinete do advogado do pai a assinar uns papeis. Durante toda a manhã, manteve-se ocupada recebendo pessoas e revendo resultados de vendas. Foi numa dessas ocasiões que o telefone tocou.

- Oi tia Sango!

- Rin! Meu amor!

- Eu liguei para lembrar que você me prometeu levar a almoçar comigo! Já é meio-dia, a que horas você vem?

- Claro que me lembrei, não era preciso ligar… - ela riu. - Ponha-se bonita e prepare suas coisas que eu te pego já. Que tal a gente comer um hambúrguer duplo hoje?

- Com sorvete no fim?

- Tudo o que quiser, querida!

- Que legal! As crianças todas deveriam ter uma tia Sango para serem felizes!

Sango riu com gosto. - Certo! Até já, meu bem!

Estava prestes a abrir a porta quando Miroku entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Ufa! Que sorte! Estava vendo que não te pegava hoje!

- Mas eu já vou sair, vou almoçar com a minha sobrinha Rin.

- Na hora de trabalho? Pediu autorização ao chefe? - ele quis ser engraçado, mas Sango se ofendeu.

- Julgo que te esqueces que não és meu chefe, que seu pai é meu sócio e que minha irmã e eu temos 49% da Shikon no Tama. Já para não falar que ontem estivemos a trabalhar até às 11 da noite e eu já levo quatro horas de trabalho, enquanto que você acaba de chegar. - replicou de um fôlego só.

- Espere, Sango! Eu não quis ofender! Era uma brincadeira!

- Tá bom… - ela suspirou, estava nervosa perto dele. O que acontecera na noite anterior ainda vinha à mente dela como um filme, a fazendo corar. - A gente se vê mais tarde. Duas horas para almoçar te parece bem, ou estarei me excedendo? - troçou.

- Escute, não quero que vás embora sem me perdoares de verdade. Só queria te prender perto de mim um pouquinho mais. - ele murmurou, os olhos azuis inocentes e brilhantes. - Tenho saudades suas.

- Mas nós passamos a… noite… a noite juntos. - corou.

- Mesmo assim… eu queria ter despertado hoje de manhã com você a meu lado. - baixou os olhos até aos lábios dela. - Quero te beijar.

- O quê? Não! Você me prometeu, Miroku! Em público não!

- Não estamos em público. - sorriu. - Estamos sozinhos.

- Mas eu sei muito bem no que isso vai acabar… - sussurrou, suas forças para se afastar sumindo gradativamente. Ela olhos seus lábios. - Oh, que se dane! - agarrou-o pela nuca e o beijou com paixão.

Miroku sentiu como se estivesse num sonho, queria levá-la para cima da mesa e fazer amor com aquela deliciosa mulher vezes sem conta. Mas Sango se separou, ainda com o olhar turvo de desejo.

- Até logo, Miroku.

Ele a viu rodar nos calcanhares e saiu pela porta, deixando-o num estado… constrangedor.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**O próximo capítulo está pela metade! Eu é que tinha esquecido de postar esse daqui… ^^ Me perdoem.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Aome Bambu-chan**

**Meyllin**

**Nicole Lupin**

**Ana Spizziolli**

**Anne-Kawaii ( Só deixou uma review no primeiro capítulo, mas espero que esteja acompanhando…^^)**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	10. Kuranosuke

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O erro de um homem**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 10**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

A refeição com Rin fora encantadora. Agora, davam um passeio pela praia e apanhavam conchas.

- Porquê é que a nossa sombra é mais alta do que nós? É verdade que em Tokyo te tornaste rica e por isso me trouxeste tantos presentes? Vais te casar com Miroku?

Para cada pergunta, Sango tinha uma resposta paciente, se bem que na última, era ela quem queria saber a resposta. Enquanto saltava a uma certa distancia, Rin para conversar com um pescador que de imediato ficou preso à beleza da criança.

- És uma menina muito bonita! – disse o homem velho e de aparência meiga. – Como te chamas?

- Rin Taisho. Mas meu papai me chama de princesa.

- Princesa? É uma alcunha muito linda! – ele riu com gosto, deliciado com a garotinha. Levantou os olhos e deu com Sango olhando para ele com um sorriso no rosto. – Oh, vejo que sua beleza vem de sua mãe.

- Não é minha mãe, é minha tia Sango! – disse Rin.

- Deveria ter percebido. – ele desculpou-se e piscou um olho à menina.

- Rin, a gente não pode demorar muito, despede-te do senhor e vamos embora. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – dirigiu-se ao pescador no fim.

- Adeus Rin! – ele olhou para Sango. – E a senhorita não deixe que o amor lhe escape entre os dedos. A vida é curta e são poucos os que encontram o verdadeiro amor. Desfrute-o.

Sango ficou um pouco aturdida com a mensagem, segurou a mão da sobrinha e foi embora da praia, depois de se despedir uma vez mais do velhinho simpático.

- O que o senhor queria dizer, tia Sango?

- Nada de importante, querida, baboseiras de velho. Não ligue.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Quando chegou à Shikon no Tama, Sango ainda estava perturbada com as palavras do pescador.

- Alguma mensagem para mim, Kanna? – Sango passou os olhos pela roupa da jovem secretária e constatou, para sua infelicidade e desespero, que ela ainda trazia suas roupas justas e coladas ao corpo para chamar a atenção de Miroku.

- Apenas três. – entregou-as a Sango.

- Obrigada.

Sango estava andando devagar para o gabinete, olhando os recados, quando a voz da secretária a chamou de volta.

- Menina Taijyia! Espere!

A mulher de meia volta. – Sim?

- Um senhor muito elegante a espera no seu gabinete há mais de meia hora.

- No meu quê? – deixou cair uma folha, com o nervosismo. – Como deixou ele entrar? Quem é?

- Disse que se chamava Kuranosuke Takeda. Disse também que a conhecia muito bem porque era seu noivo… - havia um leve tom cínico na sua voz e Sango desejou despedi-la de imediato.

- Mas como lhe deu autorização? Depois falaremos disso.

- Fiz mal? Não é seu noivo?

Sango limitou-se a ignorá-la, deu meia volta e quase correu para o gabinete. Mal abriu a porta, fechou-a atrás de si com um baque surdo e falou, furiosa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Kuranosuke?

- Pensei que ficarias feliz por me ver!

- Porque apareceu aqui sem avisar e ainda por cima teve a coragem de mentir para minha secretária para entrar aqui?

Kuranosuke, que se encontrava sentado no sofá confortável bege que havia no meio da sala, ergueu-se com um sorriso. – A jovem foi tão simpática, espero que não tenha arranjado problemas por minha causa.

- Pode crer que arranjou! – ela bufou e atirou os papéis para cima da mesa.

- Bom, faça-me o favor, e deixe passar essa. Ela não tem culpa. Até pareceu contente quando lhe disse que era seu noivo.

Sango cruzou os braços. Imaginava a razão de Kanna ter ficado tão satisfeita por saber que ela tinha um noivo. Isso a eliminava como possível rival das atenções de Miroku. Oh, isso a deixava furiosa!

- Vim te ver, Sango. Pelo menos levante a mão como uma índia _sioux_, bate no chão com o pé ou leve o punho ao peito. Escolha a saudação que preferir, qualquer uma, mas escolha. Lembre-se que um dos primeiros gestos que o Homem utilizou para desenvolver a comunicação foi a saudação, e esse é um hábito que já tem milhares de anos… - ele falou com um sorriso rasgado.

Conhecera Kuranosuke no colégio e ele a seduzira pela sua capacidade de a fazer rir. Com o cabelo castanho, tinha um rosto diferente do resto dos companheiros, quase todos ruivos. Kuranosuke estava sempre pouco bronzeado, era alto e a sua simpatia o tornava atraente. Era um óptimo crítico e um leitor voraz, o que o tornava muito parecido com o pai. Sango compartilhava com ele o gosto pela literatura e por quase todas as expressões de arte.

Teve que admitir que ele lhe continuava a transmitir tranquilidade. Um pouco diferente de Miroku, que a fazia sentir como se estivesse caminhando sobre areia movediça.

Kuranosuke tinha olhos verdes e possuía uma personalidade tenaz, bem como o orgulho de dizer que obtinha tudo a que se propunha. Foi assim que a conquistara. Durante muito tempo, Kuranosuke tentara cortejá-la sem resultado, mas ele não se rendia e a pouco e pouco foi-se metendo em sua vida. Quando Sango se apercebeu, já iam juntos para todo o lado e se tornaram inseparáveis.

Depois, vieram os beijos e o noivado como algo natural, embora na verdade, não o tivesse sido. Kuranosuke se esforçara sem descanso para que ela o aceitasse.

- Kuranosuke, penso que da última vez que nos vimos, deixei muito claro que não queria te ver durante um tempo, sobretudo até você entender que já não somos noivos.

- Não posso aceitar isso, Sango! Eu te amo. E sei também que você sente algo por mim.

- Não percebe que 'algo' não é suficiente para mim? Não estou apaixonada por você. – ela deu dois passos em frente, apesar das palavras duras, ela falava meigamente.

- Quero que saiba, Sango, que não vim com a intenção de te encher o saco mas… Puxa! Eu estou lhe pedindo, por favor! Me dê outra chance! – apanhou sua mão entre as suas.

- Podias ter ligado para saber que u queria ou não te ver, escusavas de ter vindo aqui, sendo que nossa conversa e minha resposta continuam as mesmas. – soltou-se. – Mas, pelos vistos, seu egoísmo prevalece apesar de tudo.

Kuranosuke percebeu que Sango aludia a situações mais íntimas.

- Eu mudei, Sango. Te garanto que nunca mais te pressionarei. Pensei muito em nós todo esse tempo.

Na voz dele havia muita sinceridade. Sentiu-se envergonhada pelo que lhe dizia. Tanto tempo à espera dela, procurando obter alguma resposta amorosa do seu corpo, e ela, por fim, tinha-se entregue a outro homem. Quis lhe dizer que amava outro homem, mas lhe pareceu demasiado brutal.

- Onde você está hospedado?

- A poucas ruas daqui, no Concord.

Sango se engasgou. Será que ninguém a ajudava naquele dia? Miroku e Kuranosuke no mesmo hotel? Não, não podia ser. – Mas que coincidência… - murmurou, pensando que ele não a ouvia.

- Porquê?

- Ahn… Porque, por acaso, é um dos muitos hotéis de Naraku.

- Aquele que era sócio de seu pai?

- Sim, esse mesmo. Mas deixou de o ser quando a minha mãe…

- Não precisa me contar, eu me lembro. – ele a cortou, querendo evitar pô-la triste.

- Agora ele comprou ao meu pai 51% da editora.

- Imagino como deve ser difícil tê-lo como sócio novamente. Seu pai, como está?

- Péssimo, mas são as regras do jogo. Foi a melhor oferta que recebeu até agora.

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Sango?

Sango sentiu seu sangue escorrer da cara. – Entre, Miroku! – ele entrou e fechou a porta. – Miroku Houshi… Kuranosuke Takeda. – fez as apresentações de modo um pouco nervoso e atrapalhado.

Os dois homens, ambos altos e viris, apertaram as mãos, mas em seus olhares podia perceber-se que se estavam medindo. Miroku olhou para o homem com desconfiança.

- Sango, tenho que ver algumas coisas com você. Quando estiver desocupada, venha ter a meu gabinete.

- Sim, daqui a pouco estarei lá.

- Trate de suas coisas à vontade, Sango-chan, eu fico à sua espera. – Kuranosuke dava sinais que não se iria embora tão cedo, e isso irritou Miroku, bem como a forma familiar com que a tratava.

Despediu-se e saiu, atravessando o recinto com passos duros e firmes.

- Kuranosuke, você tem que se ir embora. – Sango falou assim que viu Miroku fora do gabinete.

- Quem é ele? É o filho do Naraku?

- Sim.

- Ele te olha de uma maneira que parece que comprou a você ao invés da empresa. – ele disse.

- O quê? Olha aqui, eu exijo respeito! – Sango fez o favor de espetar um dedo no seu peito.

- Qualquer tigre conhece seu rival quando está no seu território! Posso te ver logo à noite?

- Não. Não venha aqui. – tocou as temporas, nervosa. Tinha a certeza que, assim que entrasse no gabinete de Miroku, teria que levar com seus ciúmes. Sabia que ele não estava satisfeito. - Eu depois te ligo ou coisa assim.

- Por favor, Sango. – pediu.

Ela suspirou. - Tá bom.

- Vamos jantar juntos, conheço um restaurante óptimo aqui perto.

- Contente-se apenas com um café. – ela pegou numas papeladas e saiu com ele, que foi directo para o parque de estacionamento.

Agora que um já estava, faltava o outro. E este era o pior.

Bateu à porta e entrou sem cerimónias. – Já estou livre, o que queria comigo?

- Em primeiro lugar, quero saber quem é aquele tipo e o que estava fazendo com ele! – Miroku estava de pé, no meio da sala e não tinha cara de muitos amigos. Eram óbvios seus ciúmes.

Sango andou até à mesa e pousou os papéis. – Era Kuranosuke, meu ex-noivo.

- E você o deixa entrar assim em seu gabinete?

- Miroku, entre eu e ele não há nada. Eu já terminei tudo com ele faz tempo.

- Pois pela forma como te tratou não diria que ele pensa o mesmo! – cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Kuranosuke veio visitar uns amigos e aproveitou para me visitar, nada mais. – estava mentindo. Mas o que menos queria naquele momento era aumentar os ciúmes daquele homem atraente. – Vamos trabalhar agora, se não se importa. – deu o caso como encerrado.

Pouco convencido, Miroku acedeu ao seu pedido e, durante o resto do dia, se entregaram ao trabalho.

Assim que terminaram, já bem de noite, Miroku perguntou a Sango enquanto arrumava a mesa.

- Te levo em casa ou quer tomar um copo?

- Obrigada, Miroku, mas não posso, tenho coisas a tratar antes de chegar em casa.

Miroku acercou-se dela. – E depois disso?

- Estou demasiado cansada, só quero tomar um banho e dormir. – sorriu-lhe.

- Está bom, hoje eu te deixo descansar, mas nem pense que se livrará de mim! – Apertou-a contra si e lhe deu um beijo lânguido e apaixonado.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Depois de deixar os escritórios da Shikon no Tama, Sango foi ter com Kuranosuke Num restaurante da baía. Nos seus planos, bastava terminar o quanto antes com a conversa e sentia-se disposta a confessar que estava apaixonada por outro. Kuranosuke e Sango pareciam um casal a celebrar um encontro romântico, porém, a conversa que tinham desmentia essa suposição.

- Lamento muito que tenha vindo até aqui para ouvir o que tenho a lhe contar. – desculpou-se Sango.

- Estou disposto a suportar tudo, querida. O mais importante é estarmos juntos. – ele estava verdadeiramente feliz, pensava que finalmente iria tê-la só para si.

- Mas, eu…

- Não me diga que… - seu olhar entristeceu. – Voce ama outro, não é?

- Bem, realmente… - Sango estava um pouco sem graça.

- Não se preocupe, eu aceito isso.

- Aceita?

- Quem é o sortudo? – bebeu um gole de seu cocktail.

- Me perdoe, mas não posso te dizer. – ela baixou os olhos.

Kuranosuke esticou os braços por cima da mesa e lhe pegou as mãos. Sango o fitou com ternura, mas nesse momento se distraiu ao ouvir uns passos. Algo no seu íntimo lhe dizia que estava a ser observada e lançou um olhar para a porta.

Miroku os fitava.

Permanecia imóvel, incapaz de dar um passo. O amor parecia ter-se esfumado dos seus olhos, que só revelavam ira. Nesse instante, Sango teve plena consciência de que não adiantava qualquer explicação que lhe tentasse dar. Miroku fitava-os com o cenho franzido e os olhos pousavam em Kuranosuke e nela.

Virou-se com brusquidão e, antes que Sango fizesse um gesto, desapareceu pela porta.

- Não… - ela lamentou. Sua cabeça andando à roda. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, ou podia?

- Era ele, não era? Você está apaixonada por Miroku Houshi. – os olhos verdes brilharam. – Deveria ter percebido.

O que se seguiu foi uma dolorosa mas sincera conversa em que Sango, sem revelar a intimidade que compartilhara com Miroku, lhe explicou o que sentia e a impossibilidade de concretizar a sua relação com Miroku devido ao passado que ligava as duas famílias.

Para seu espanto, Kuranosuke mostrou-se muito carinhoso e compreensivo com ela, admitindo que deveria partir para não complicar ainda mais as coisas. A amava, e por isso, tinha que aceitar a sua escolha e afastar-se do caminho.

- A situação entre vocês dois é muito complicada e delicada. Desejo muita sorte, Sango! E da minha parte, diga a Miroku que ele é um homem de sorte. – Kuranosuke pagou a conta e saiu com Sango.

- Obrigada. Sempre soube que o seu carinho era sincero e hoje, acabas de o confirmar. – Sango deu um beijo na face pálida dele.

- Diga-lhe também que, se não souber te fazer feliz, eu mesmo vou dar um castigo nele! – brincou.

Sango sorriu e se despediu, se dirigindo ao carro de sua falecida mãe.

Enquanto conduzia de regresso a casa, não conseguiu reprimir um soluço. A tristeza por esse amor impossível a embargava e se juntava à preocupação que sentia por ter de explicar a Miroku o motivo do seu encontro com Kuranosuke.

Arrependia-se de ter mentido para ele, mas só o fizera porque tinha medo da sua reacção quando soubesse de seus verdadeiros planos. Ele não iria compreender as razões. Além disso, não queria adicionar mais complicações a um amor já de si difícil.

Agora, as coisas estavam ainda piores.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	11. O Fim acabou TT

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O erro de um homem**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 11**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Miroku não conseguia conciliar o sono. Depois de ter presenciado a cena no restaurante, perdera a paz. Recordava como Sango sorria àquele homem, as mãos de ambos se afagando, e sentiu um nó na garganta. Esmagou o cigarro no cinzeiro. Deixara de fumar há mais de três anos, mas em menos de doze horas consumira mais de vinte cigarros.

Ela mentira-lhe ou, pelo menos, ocultara-lhe as intenções de se encontrar com o ex-noivo, o que equivalia a uma mentira. Mas a raiva que sentia no íntimo exigia um confronto com Sango. Dali a minutos, encontrar-se-ia com ela na editora.

Ao passar as portas da sala do escritório, as mãos de Sango crisparam-se à volta da mala. – Bom dia, Miroku.

- Bom dia. – disse, ocultando o seu furor. – Está com ar fresco, apesar de ter passado uma noite agitada.

- Não sei a que te referes nem o que estás pensando, mas aviso que estás enganado.

- Enganado? Realmente, você sabe como dizer as coisas de forma elegante. – afirmou, trocista.

- Miroku, me ouça, por favor…

- Já te ouvi e contaste mentiras.

- Lamento…

A tensão inundava o ambiente. Sango conseguiu reprimir o impulso de correr para os braços de Miroku, mas manteve os olhos fixos nos do homem que não estava disposto a confiar nela.

- Me diz, acredita que Kuranosuke me agradecerá por lhe ter aplanado o caminho? Porque convenhamos que, apesar de ter aprendido poucas lições, você já aprendeu o bastante no que se refere a sexo, e ele receberá os benefícios da nossa associação…

Enfurecida, Sango o esbofeteou. Miroku cravou os dedos no braço dela, a segurando com força. Se negando a lutar com ela, soltou-a e lhe lançou um olhar gélido. Ela viu que ele estava magoado.

- Não creio que ele seja capaz de despertar em você tanta paixão. – troçou Miroku. – de resto, as mentirosas costumam ser frias. Você me falou de confiança e acreditei em você, que nem um parvo.

- Eu cometi um erro…

- Um erro muito grande. Me mentiste!

- Você está enganado, Miroku. Entre Kuranosuke e eu não há nada! Ele veio me procurar, mas já foi embora. Contei para ele o nosso caso. Se te menti, foi porque julguei que irias compreender. Mas jamais te menti quando disse que te amava.

- Depois do que vi, pensas que é só dizer meia dúzia de palavras doces que eu vou cair rendido em teus braços? Julgas que sou tão estúpido que pense que toda aquela história de nos encontrarmos às escondidas para não machucar seu pai não era mais do que uma forma de ocultar a sua intenção de continuar o noivado com Kuranosuke?

- Eu te machuquei, Miroku, você tem o direito de estar zangado comigo…

- Você me dá permissão para que me zangue. Que bom! – disse, cáustico.

- Miroku, eu peço perdão… eu te amo… Preciso de você. – Sango se abraçou a si mesma, estava se sentindo cada vez mais abandonada e privada do amor dele.

- Está bom, entremos no seu jogo.

Quando Sango percebeu a pressão das mãos masculinas à volta da sua cintura, a segurando com fúria, quis dizer que não queria ser tratada daquela forma. Mas ele a puxou com rudeza e a sua boca se fechou sobre a sua antes que conseguisse se afastar. Apesar de não gostar de ser tratada com rudeza, não conseguiu resistir à força ardente e uma parte de si não queria que a fusão quente e húmida de seus lábios terminasse. Miroku a abraçou com brutalidade, enquanto as mãos lhe percorriam o traseiro.

- Miroku, não… Me solta… - ela pediu, tentando afastá-lo pelo peito largo e quente.

- Mas você estava gostando! Fui demasiado bruto, agora usarei métodos que te satisfaçam mais… - replicou.

Quando as mãos procuraram desabotoar a blusa de Sango, esta resistiu. Mas Miroku não desistiu e colocou a mão na nuca dela, a obrigando a inclinar o pescoço para trás, para lhe beijar a pele suave e delicada.

Sango sentiu um cúmulo de sensações familiares: o afago de sua boca, as carícias das suas mãos, o contacto do seu corpo grande e musculoso… Decidiu mostrar frieza e indiferença, sabia que só assim o conseguiria refrear e afastar.

- Terminou? – perguntou friamente.

Miroku a soltou, furioso. – Não precisa fingir que te sou indiferente, porque poderia demonstrar agora mesmo o contrário. Ali, naquela mesma mesa. – apontou.

Sango o odiou com quanta força o amara antes. E decidiu que, embora isso significasse viver em agonia, não voltaria a permitir que a tocasse. – Imagino que isto provocou um duro golpe no seu imenso orgulho masculino.

- Você feriu mais que o meu orgulho! – insistiu.

- Cometi um erro, eu sei, e admito. Mas não vou cometer outro. O nosso caso está destinado ao fracasso.

- Isso é o que veremos.

- Isso soa a ameaça.

- Eu nunca ameaço, Sango. Nunca. – disse, rouco.

- Olha, Miroku, eu preferia nunca mais te ver, mas dado o facto que temos que trabalhar juntos, eu insisto para mantermos uma relação estritamente profissional.

- É mesmo? – ergueu a sobrancelha. – Não acho que você se aguente mais de um par de horas sem se atirar em meus braços pedindo desculpas e reclamando outra noite de amor.

- Pare de me pressionar! – gritou, furiosa. – Você é que sabe o que fazer, estou nas suas mãos. Se contar ao meu pai o que se passou entre nós, irá matá-lo, mas, sendo filho de quem és, não me surpreenderia muito! – as lágrimas caíram pelo belo rosto contorcido de fúria.

- Poupe suas lágrimas de crocodilo, Sango. – falou, impassível. – Dentro de dias vou embora e podes correr para os braços do teu noivo. Fique tranquila. Entretanto, nos veremos o menos possível, comunicando por escrito.

- De acordo. – disse, limpando as lágrimas com a manga do casaco e saindo apressadamente do escritório.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Por aqui, senhor Houshi? – a voz de Kuranosuke, no átrio do hotel, o surpreendeu.

- O surpreendido deveria ser eu. Pensei que já tivesse ido embora. – disse, seco.

- Estou esperando o transporte para o aeroporto.

- Que bom saber isso.

- Eu… - inspirou profundamente e o olhou, determinado. – Eu o abordei por causa de Sango.

- Vejo que lhe interessa tudo acerca dela.

- Julgo que minha visita a Nagoya pode ter causado desentendimentos entre vocês dois e gostaria de esclarecer um mal-entendido. Fui eu que cheguei de imprevisto para a convencer a voltar para mim. Mas não consegui… Ela o ama. – afirmou Kuranosuke. – Sei que, ao nos ver de mãos dadas, pensou no pior, mas ela não o enganou. Se não lhe disse que iria ter comigo, foi porque pensou que não a compreenderia. Foi uma mentira piedosa. – depois, endireitou os ombros, para fazer notar a sua altura e porte atlético. – É bom que saiba que Sango é incapaz de enganar quem quer que seja. Não a machuque mais.

Miroku sentiu que o coração lhe batia com força. As surpreendentes palavras de Kuranosuke mudavam tudo. Tinha se comportado que nem um canalha. Sango deveria estar sofrendo muito por sua culpa. Quis ir atrás dela nesse mesmo instante para a apertar entre os braços, mas sabia que ela já tinha saído da Shikon no Tama fazia tempo e não podia se apresentar na mansão da Rua Enedo. Tinha de esperar até ao dia seguinte, droga.

Os ciúmes o haviam posto cego e actuara como um tresloucado, mas agora faria qualquer coisa para ela o perdoar. Não a podia perder.

- Muito obrigado, Kuranosuke. Não sabe como me abriu os olhos. – afirmou, emocionado.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Sango conduzia velozmente. Sentia raiva e vontade de chorar e as lágrimas começaram a afluir. Não podia continuar conduzindo com olhos marejados, de modo que deteve o automóvel para tirar um lenço do bolso. O revolveu sem resultado, pelo que teve que procurar no porta-luvas. Estava fechado à chave.

- A chave de estar neste chaveiro… - murmurou ao pegar um pequeno chaveiro ao lado da caixa de velocidades.

Consegui abri-lo e, para sua felicidade, deu com uma caixa de lenços. _Devem ter sido da mamãe…_, pensou. Tirou umas folhas de papel da caixa, quando viu um papel escondido no fundo dela.

- Mas o que é isso…?

Sua surpresa foi maior quando, ao abri-lo, deu com uma chave que, sem dúvida, pertencia a um cofre de segurança. Num papel ornamentado com iniciais de Kaguya Taijyia, podia ler-se um número e o nome do Banco de Nagoya.

Sango decidiu ir ao banco no dia seguinte. _Talvez a mamãe guardasse ali cartas pessoais que não queria que o papai visse. O melhor será ir sozinha e não dizer nada até ver o que contem_, pensou.

No dia seguinte, levantou bem cedo e foi no Banco. As mãos tremiam quando introduziu a chave na portinhola numerada. Ao abrir a caixa, descobriu um sobrescrito lacrado. Com um movimento firme, o quebrou. Extraiu uma série de sobrescritos que continham resultados de análises médicas. Sango as leu atentamente e, numa delas, teve de levar a mão à boca para reprimir um grito.

Sua mãe padecia de leucemia.

As informações tinham sido redigidas quatro meses antes de sua morte, o que significava que, durante esse tempo todo, Kaguya ocultara a sua doença a todos. Quando deu com um documento legal que declarava que Kaguya legava dinheiro a Naraku Houshi sob a condição de que o reinvestiria para assistir a Bankotsu Taijyia no apoio à Shikon no Tama, percebeu tudo. Contudo, descoberto o segredo, era Naraku que melhor podia explicar o que sua mãe pretendia fazer.

Sango recolheu os documentos e conduziu a toda a velocidade para os escritórios da Houshi Company.

- Menina Taijyia, a que se deve a visita? – perguntou Naraku, na sua frieza costumeira.

- Quero que me explique isso daqui. – atirou na mesa todos os documentos que possuía.

Naraku empalideceu. – Onde os obteve?

- Num cofre que a minha mãe tinha no Banco.

O homem remirou os papéis e suspirou de alívio. – Vejo que já sabe de tudo. Finalmente, estou livre da minha promessa.

- Promessa?

- Já posso falar tudo o que sei.

- Estou ouvindo. – Sango se sentou à sua frente.

- Quatro meses antes de morrer, sua mãe descobriu que tinha leucemia. Tinha uma pequena fortuna pessoal que vos legou, mas retirou dela uma parte para me legar na qualidade de investidor. Ela amava seu pai e sabia da paixão que ele nutria pela Shikon no Tama, mas temia pela sua falta de visão comercial. Imaginando que, no futuro, como sucedera já noutras ocasiões, deveria financiar alguns empreendimentos na Shikon no Tama com a sua fortuna, decidiu deixar comigo parte da sua fortuna para que eu o reinvestisse e obtivesse lucros, de modo a socorrer o seu pai quando ele necessitasse. Para isso, nos reuníamos em privado. Jurei que jamais diria fosse o que fosse sobre a sua doença ou sobre a origem desse dinheiro, mas que o utilizaria para equilibrar as finanças quando necessário ou para financiar os projectos não comerciais de Bankotsu. A sua morte fatídica complicou as coisas e fez com que eu tivesse de utilizar esse dinheiro para comprar parte da Shikon no Tama que o seu pai julgou me vender. Felizmente, o segredo tinha um prazo, que vence dentro de um ano, quando se cumprirem três anos sobre a assinatura do documento que elaborámos com a sua mãe. Daqui a um ano, você, seu pai e sua irmã, iriam saber que a editora lhes pertence por inteiro.

- Então porque tratou meu pai tão rudemente?

- Como trataria o seu melhor amigo se ele pensasse que andou dormindo com a esposa dele? Reconheço que aproveitei as circunstâncias para me vingar, foi uma estupidez da minha parte, admito. Mas o seu comportamento me feriu.

Sango escutou, fascinada, cada pormenor da história. Concluído o relato, pôde compreender a dor do homem que estava à sua frente e, comovida, deu a volta à secretária e para o abraçar. Naraku ficou surpreendido com a atitude franca da jovem.

- Perdão, Naraku. Nos perdoe a todos. A vida é curta para lhe pedir desculpa e lhe agradecer pelo que fez pela minha família. Agora, o que quero é lhes contar a verdade. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada!

Sango abandonou o edifício, sentindo uma imensa paz no seu interior. Embora algo no seu interior toldasse a sua felicidade e ela se entristecesse por se dar conta de que, apesar de já não haver impedimentos para desfrutar o seu amor com Miroku, ele já não queria estar com ela. Decidiu ir primeiro à mansão dos Taijyia e se encontrar com o pai e a irmã para lhes contar o que descobrira. Depois, veria o que fazer em relação a Miroku.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

A reunião dos Taijyia prolongou-se durante várias horas, durante as quais todos choraram e se abraçaram ao verificar a generosidade dessa mulher que tinha querido protegê-los e cuja memória tinham injuriado. Kaguya ocultara a dor para os preservar e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupara-se em lhes assegurar um futuro venturoso.

Enquanto conversavam, a porta do salão se abriu.

- Miroku… O que está…? – Sango se ergueu do sofá onde estava sentada com a irmã, perplexa.

- Estou te procurando há horas, Sango. já sei de tudo, falei com meu pai e também com Kuranosuke… - ele andou até ela. – Me perdoe, fui um imbecil… - a fitou, mais apaixonado que nunca.

- Oh não, me perdoe você… - abraçou-o com força. – Eu te amo, Miroku.

O casal se beijou com paixão, ignorando o olhar satisfeito dos restantes. Agora que estavam juntos, nada nem ninguém os iria separar.

Dali a meses, Sango confirmou que estava esperando um filho de seu amado, e um mês depois, os sinos da igreja já se podiam ouvir, juntamente com os risos das duas famílias, agora unidas pelo amor de dois jovens apaixonados.

Sango deu à luz um menino com os olhos iguais aos de Miroku e uns cabelos tão negros quanto os de Naraku, que, por uma vez na vida, deixou sua frieza de lado e se permitiu babar um pouco pelo tão adorado e esperado neto.

Bankotsu fez as pazes e pediu perdão ao melhor amigo e juntos viram como o seu neto crescia e, dois anos depois, a barriga de Sango crescia novamente, com o fruto de seu amor com Miroku.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**FIM**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


End file.
